A Shocking discovery
by aerodragon2
Summary: This is how I think Berk will react if they saw their movie. Stoick is very dark. Not sure about ratings so WARNING: THERE ARE DEATH THREATS IN THE STORY BUT NOT OFTEN
1. Chapter 1

A shocking discovery

*Ok I know there are a lot but this is my thoughts if the characters watched their movie. Hope you like it. A help, Italics is out of movie talk and actions (e.g. comments to scenes) no Italics is in movie.*

_Astrid is hurling her axe at a tree in anger. She hears movement spins ready to attack, stops when she see the 'best dragon killer' Hiccup and follows when he runs off. However she ends up loses him and hits the rock she was on. As she turns to leave her eyes go black. She was unaware this was happening to every Viking in Berk and every dragon. So when she wakes up and sees Hiccup on a pile of coloured scales she panics._

_Vikings: (Groaning)_

_Gobber: Get off me_

_Snoutlout: What happened?_

_Stoick: GETT OFF ME NOW AND WHO EVER IS THE REASON FOR THIS SHOW YOUR SELF_

_Dragon: Hi I am here to show you what a young Viking gets up to and I'm Dragon by the way._

_Stoick: What are you talking about? And what is that? (Pointing to the pile Hiccup was on)_

_Dragon: That is the second group and the group Hiccup will sit with for safety reasons_

_Hiccup (Groaning) what happened?_

_Stoick: Son what is in that pile?_

_Hiccup: Dad where are we and its just dragons. Opps_

_Stoick: WHAT WHY IS MY SON WITH THOSE BEASTS?_

_Dragon: As I said safety reasons_

_Gobber: How is being with dragons safer that his father and tribe?_

_Dragon: You'll see now sit_

_The Vikings sit down the teens nearest to Hiccup and the dragons with Stoick, Gobber and their parents next to them. All the others were sat all different seats that were there. Hiccup and the dragons get seated on the floor, however Hiccup asks, "Dragon where is Toothless?" Dragon turns to him and tell him when he is found in the movie is when he comes out._

_Dragon: Ok we are watching Hiccups life from the night he claimed to hit the night fury on woulds._

_Stoick: What's so good about Hiccups life?_

_Hiccup: Thanks 'dad' (Stoick could tell by the tone in his sons voice that it was a bad thing)_

_Dragon: Well when I'm from Hiccups life is in a story which is your life. I've just seen his life an event form when he is 20 and finds someone special_

_Hiccup: who?_

_Dragon: let's start_


	2. Chapter 2

A shocking discovery

_The Vikings and dragons turn to the screen and see the village._

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

This is Berk. Its twelve days

North of hopeless, and a few

Degrees South of freezing to death.

It's located solidly on the

meridian of misery.

_Stoick: Wait Hiccup what are you doing?_

_Hiccup: How should I know dad._

_Gobber: Good to know how you think of your home 'ey lad. (Chuckling)_

The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

My village. In a word, sturdy.

And it's been here for seven

generations, but every single

building is new.

_Snotlout: Well never, thanks to them (looking over at dragons) and you useless, we don't need you._

_Hiccup: (walks to teens and takes their weapons)_

_Astrid: Give my axe back Haddock (threatening)_

_Hiccup: Sorry but if you don't need me, I'll just take the weapons I made back_

_Teens: WHAT!_

_Hiccup: I made your beloved weapons but you don't need me so I'll have 'em back_

_Teens (bar Snoutlout): Well done Snoutface (Shouting)_

The camera drifts closer, circling.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

We have fishing, hunting, and a

charming view of the sunsets. The

only problems are the pests. You

see, most places have mice or

mosquitoes. We have...

Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.

_Tuffnut: Eagles (Shouting excitedly)_

_Astrid: No buttface_

_Ruffnut: Well what then?_

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.

**HICCUP**

...dragons.

_Twins: OOHHHHHH_

_Thorston parents: God (sadly)_

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

Most people would leave. Not us.

We're Vikings. We have stubbornness

issues.

_Gobber: So do you_

_Hiccup: I never said I didn't_

Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.

ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

My name's Hiccup. Great name, I

know. But it's not the worst.

Astrid: Snoutlout ha-ha

Snoutlout: OI my names a chefs name so

Dragon: Well that's why Hiccups chef in 5 years after this is it?

Everyone: WHAT

Dragon: SHHH spoilers

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Parents believe a hideous name will

frighten off gnomes and trolls.

Like our charming Viking demeanor

wouldn't do that.

Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)**

Arggghhhhh!

(cheery, insane)

Mornin'!

Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.

HICCUP (V.O.)

Meet the neighbours. Hoark the

Haggard...

**HOARK**

What are you doing out!?

**HICCUP**

... Burnthair the Broad...

**BURNTHAIR**

Get inside!

**HICCUP**

... Phlegma the Fierce...

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

Get back inside!

**HICCUP**

. Ack.

He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

Yep, just Ack.

_Ack: Hey what's that meant to mean_

_Hiccup: (chuckling to self) Nothing_


	3. Chapter 3

A shocking discovery

Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from

the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.

STOICK

Hiccup!?

(accusingly; to the crowd)

What is he doing out again?!

_Hiccup: Well you have had me working with Gobber since I was 5 so work (Sarcastic)_

_Gobber: Ha-ha got you there Stoick_

_Stoick: (Annoyed at being outsmarted) shut it Gobber_

(TO HICCUP)

What are you doing out?! Get

inside!

The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.

HICCUP (V.O.)

(IN AWE)

That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of

the tribe. They say that when he

was a baby he popped a dragon's

head clean off of its shoulders.

Do I believe it?

_Stoick: (Chuckling) *In head* He doesn't believe that_

Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Yes I do.

_Stoick: *in head*(shocked) wow he does_

An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.

STOICK

(barking; to his men)

What have we got?

VIKING #1

Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,

and Hoark saw a Monstrous

Nightmare.

_Stoick: Please no Night Furys_

STOICK

Any Night Furies?

VIKING #1

None so far.

_Stoick: YES_

STOICK

(RELIEVED)

Good.

VIKING

Hoist the torches!

Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.

INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS

He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.

GOBBER

Ah! Nice of you to join the party.

I thought you'd been carried off.

Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's

scattered appendages.

HICCUP

Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too

muscular for their taste. They

wouldn't know what to do with all

this.

Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.

GOBBER

They need toothpicks, don't they?

Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to

the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

_Hiccup: Thanks Gobber (chuckling knowing it was a playful joke)_

_Gobber: Welcome lad (Also chuckling)_

HICCUP (V.O.)

The meathead with attitude and

interchangeable hands is Gobber.

I've been his apprentice ever since

I was little. Well...littler.

_Gobber: Meathead thanks (mock upset)_

_Hiccup: It's a little true sorry_

EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS

ON STOICK

STOICK

We move to the lower defences.

We'll counter-attack with the

catapults.

Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead; a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.

HICCUP (V.O.)

See? Old village. Lots and lots

of new houses.

_Vikings: Ha-ha that's putting it bluntly lad_

VIKING

FIRE!

In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -

four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.

HICCUP (V.O.)

Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

And...

(DREAMY)

Astrid.

_Astrid: Nice to know how you feel (Teasingly)_

_Hiccup: Ha-ha surprised you haven't hit me (blushing)_

_Astrid: You're better than Snoutlout_

_Snoutlout: Oi he's not_

_Teens: (bar Hiccup and Snoutlout) He is, he made our weapons_

_Hiccup hands Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins' weapons back_

_Teens: (bar Snoutlout) Thanks_

A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a

sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Their job is so much cooler.

Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by

Gobber and hoisted back inside.

_Hiccup: Gobber (Moaning)_

_Gobber: Sorry lad but I want a village to live in_

_Everyone (bar Hiccup): Ha-ha-ha-ha_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(PLEADING)

Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I

need to make my mark.

GOBBER

Oh, you've made plenty of marks.

All in the wrong places.

_Hiccup: Gobber_

_Gobber: I had a point then though do you remember what happens next_

_Hiccup: Ok fair point but if I don't practice I'll never learn otherwise_

_Teens: Ha he has you there Gobber, Chef_

_Gobber and Stoick: Shut it_


	4. Chapter 4

A shocking discovery

Dragon: Ok guys lets carry on

HICCUP

Please, two minutes. I'll kill a

dragon. My life will get infinitely

better. I might even get a date.

GOBBER

You can't lift a hammer. You can't

swing an axe...

Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).

GOBBER (CONT'D)

... you can't even throw one of

these.

A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.

HICCUP

(ready with the answer)

Okay fine, but...

He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

... this will throw it for me.

Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,

equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,

narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the

counter.

VIKING

Arggh!

_Gobber: (laughing) That is what I was talking about before_

_Hiccup: No need to rub it in_

_Teens: (Laughing)_

_Astrid:*in head* Wait why didn't I hit Hiccup before when he was baciscly flirting with me. In fact I think I enjoyed it...oh no_

GOBBER

See, now this right here is what

I'm talking about.

HICCUP

Mild calibration issue.

_Snoutlout: A what issue_

_Hiccup: You wouldn't understand_

_Snoutlout: I would_

_Astrid: No you wouldn't the only other person who would have a chance of knowing is Gobber_

_Gobber: And I don't know hafe the time_

_Dragon: Well that's because Hiccup is more brainy than strong so he is a tactician a leader, so it makes sense that he's a son of a chef_

_Stoick: But why does he have no strength_

_Dragon: That is explained in the new movie of Hiccups life so NO spoilers_

GOBBER

Hiccup. If you ever want to get out

there to fight dragons, you need

to stop all...

Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

... this.

_Fishlegs: That is a little hash Gobber_

_Astrid: I agree_

_Gobber: if you agree why do you pick on him?_

_Astrid: We don't, they do (pointing to Snoutlout and twins)_

_Hiccup: But that fact you two don't acknowledge me hurts more (upset)_

_Astrid: How?_

_Hiccup: Because if they take the mic the at least acknowledge I'm there and alive_

_Astrid and Fishlegs: Oh that makes sense (sadly)_

HICCUP

(ASTONISHED)

But... you just pointed to all of

me.

GOBBER

Yes! That's it! Stop being all of

you.

HICCUP

(THREATENING)

Ohhhh...

GOBBER

(MIMICKING)

Ohhhhh, yes.

HICCUP

You, sir, are playing a dangerous

game. Keeping this much,

raw...Vikingness contained.

(BEAT)

There will be consequences!

Gobber tosses him a sword.

GOBBER

I'll take my chances. Sword.

Sharpen. Now.

Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...

_Snoutlout: Wait you can life the swords for the grownups?_

_Hiccup: Yh (confused to why he's shocked)_

_Astrid: Wow Fishlegs can't do that and he's the strongest out of us_

_Fishlegs: Well that's what we thought_

_Stoick: I didn't know you could life our sized weapons, I couldn't till 18_

_Hiccup: Ha-ha and you said I was weak I've been lifting those since I was 10_

_Gobber: HAHAHAHA_

HICCUP (V.O.)

One day I'll get out there. Because

killing a dragon is everything

around here.

EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS

Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.

HICCUP (V.O.)

A Nadder head is sure to get me at

least noticed.

The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Gronkles are tough. Taking down

one of those would definitely get

me a girlfriend.

A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two

heads, twice the status.

A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body.

It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT

TOWER.

CATAPULT OPERATOR

They found the sheep!

STOICK

(FRUSTRATED)

Concentrate fire over the lower

bank!

CATAPULT OPERATOR

Fire!

Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.

HICCUP (V.O.)

And then there's the Monstrous

Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go

after those. They have this nasty

habit of setting themselves on

fire.

_Spitelout: Ha-ha lad that's one way to put it_

_Gobber: It's not funny if you know why he's like that_

_Stoick: What you mean?_

_Hiccup: Well I...I use sarcasm and humour to hide my feeling_

_Everyone (bar Hiccup and Gobber) Ok that's our fault sorry_

It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.

STOICK

Reload! I'll take care of this.

Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.

_Stoick: NOOOOOOOO_

_Teens: what's wrong?_

_Hiccup: Night Fury_

_Spitelout: How do you know?_

_Hiccup: Gobber tells me things_


	5. Chapter 5

A shocking discovery

INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS

ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.

HICCUP (V.O.)

But the ultimate prize is the

dragon no one has ever seen. We

call it the-

VIKING

Night Fury! Get down!

Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.

_Teens: Wow so you were right_

_Gobber: Annoyingly he is a lot_

EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS

The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.

STOICK

JUMP!

KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.

HICCUP (V.O.)

This thing never steals food, never

shows itself, and...

The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

...never misses.

(BEAT)

No one has ever killed a Night

Fury. That's why I'm going to be

the first.

_Snoutlout: How is it going to be you? Gobber listed all the weapons._

_Astrid: Sorry to say but he is right_

_Gobber: Glad I'm there to stop him running off_

IN THE STALL

Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.

GOBBER

Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me

out there!

Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Stay. Put. There. You know what I

mean.

Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.

_Viking Adults: GOBBER (shouting)_

_Teens: Eating your word there_

_Gobber: Damn_

EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER

WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of

clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as

fast as his legs can carry him.

VIKING #6 (O.S.)

Hiccup, where are you going!

VIKING #7

Come back here!

HICCUP

I know. Be right back!

_Gobber: (sees Stoick go to speak) Shut it Stoick I know_

_Stoick: I was going to say it doesn't matter he would have got out any way_

_Gobber: Ok well..._

ON THE PLAIN BELOW

The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close

in, ready to spring upon them.

Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The

surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.

A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,

clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws

shut.

STOICK

Mind yourselves! The devils still

have some juice in them.

ON THE PLAIN ABOVE

Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and

drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,

unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.

He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on

a gimbals head toward the dark sky.

He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on

the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns

his aim to the defence tower. It closes in for the final

strike, completely camouflaged in the night.

HICCUP

(TO HIMSELF)

Come on. Give me something to shoot

at, give me something to shoot at.

KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.

_Hiccup: Ha I did something no other Viking has done, eat your words Snoutlout_

_Snoutlout: Shut it useless_

_Astrid: Well he made your mace and took down a Night Fury I'd say you're useless at the moment_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(surprised, then elated)

Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did

anybody see that?

Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Except for you.

_Gobber: That would be funny if not life threatening_

_Teens: Ha-ha-ha _

_Tuffnut: It's just the timing ha-ha_

_Hiccup: Thanks_

ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.

STOICK

(to his men, re: the NADDERS)

DO NOT let them escape!

IN THE PLAZA

Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The

Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto

buildings, setting them alight.

Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only

shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all

around him. Hiccup peers around the smouldering post. No sign

of the Nightmare.

He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.

It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.

Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare

to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their

earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only

coughs up smoke.

STOICK (CONT'D)

You're all out.

He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it

away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick

turns to Hiccup.

HICCUP (V.O.)

Oh, and there's one more thing you

need to know...

The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Sorry, dad.

_Hiccup: You'll want to eat these next words dad_

_Stoick: I know but I'll do it when I say them_

EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS

The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.

The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.

The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.

HICCUP

(SHEEPISH)

Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.

Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

It's not like the last few times,

Dad. I mean I really actually hit

it. You guys were busy and I had a

very clear shot. It went down, just

off Raven Point. Let's get a search

party out there, before it-

STOICK

-STOP! Just...stop.

He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Every time you step outside,

disaster follows. Can you not see

that I have bigger problems?

Winter's almost here and I have an

entire village to feed!

_Stoick: I have ate my words_

_Gobber: He's just lucky_

Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.

HICCUP

Between you and me, the village

could do with a little less

feeding, don't ya think?

A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.

Vikings: Oi

Hiccup: It's true though

Astrid: He has a point you'd be faster

Dragon: You'll all take the nice words back soon

Stoick: What you mean

Hiccup: You'll see

Everyone see the guilt on his face


	6. Chapter 6

A shocking discovery

STOICK

This isn't a joke, Hiccup!

(EXASPERATED)

Why can't you follow the simplest

orders?

HICCUP

I can't stop myself. I see a dragon

and I have to just... kill it, you

know? It's who I am, Dad.

_Hiccup: I know I'm not now_

_Astrid: What you mean your top in Dragon Training_

_Hiccup: You'll see_

STOICK

You are many things, Hiccup. But a

dragon killer is not one of them.

Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Get back to the house.

(TO GOBBER)

Make sure he gets there. I have his

mess to clean up.

_Hiccup: It's not my mess it's the Nightmares_

_Gobber: But you caused it_

_Astrid: Yh but he hit a Night Fury as well_

_Spitelout: That should make up for the mess_

_Stoick: WE didn't believe him though_

Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.

TUFFNUT

Quite the performance.

SNOTLOUT

I've never seen anyone mess up that

badly. That helped!

HICCUP

Thank you, thank you. I was

trying, so...

Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.

_Astrid: wow I never knew I was that cold to you_

_Hiccup: I'll get use to it_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

I really did hit one.

GOBBER

Sure, Hiccup.

HICCUP

He never listens.

GOBBER

Well, it runs in the family.

_Haddocks: HEY_

_Gobber: What it does Hiccup doesn't follow orders, Stoick doesn't lesson to you Hiccup_

HICCUP

And when he does, it's always with

this... disappointed scowl. Like

someone skimped on the meat in his

sandwich.

(MIMICKING STOICK)

Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you

brought me the wrong offspring. I

ordered an extra large boy with

beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on

the side. This here. This is a

talking fish bone.

_Teens, Gobber and Spitelout: HAHAHA_

_Stoick: I don't sound like that_

_Gobber: I, you do_

GOBBER

You're thinking about this all

wrong. It's not so much what you

look like. It's what's inside that

he can't stand.

Beat.

HICCUP

Thank you, for summing that up.

They reach the doorway.

GOBBER

Look, the point is, stop trying so

hard to be something you're not.

Hiccup SIGHS heavily.

HICCUP

I just want to be one of you guys.

Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes

through the front door.

And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the

woods, determined.

_Stoick: Gobber add yourself to the listen who doesn't listen_

_Fishlegs: Ermm chef he did listen you told him to make sure Hiccup got home and he did_

_Gobber: Thank you Fishlegs _

INT. GREAT HALL - DAY

A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.

STOICK

Either we finish them or they'll

finish us! It's the only way we'll

be rid of them! If we find the

nest and destroy it, the dragons

will leave. They'll find another

home.

He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.

STOICK (CONT'D)

(DECIDEDLY)

One more search. Before the ice

sets in.

VIKING

Those ships never come back.

STOICK

(MATTER-OF-FACT)

We're Vikings. It's an occupational

hazard. Now who's with me?

Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowd shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.

VIKING

(FEEBLE)

Today's not good for me.

VIKING (CONT'D)

(EQUALLY FEEBLE)

I've gotta do my axe returns.

STOICK

Alright. Those who stay will look

after Hiccup.

Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic

murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.

_Snoutlout: Even I wouldn't say that_

_Gobber: Wow if he thinks it's low then it is_

PHLEGMA THE FIERCE

To the ships!

SPITELOUT

I'm with you Stoick!

STOICK

(DRY)

That's more like it.

The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick

alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard

attachment and scrapes back the bench.

GOBBER

I'll pack my undies.

STOICK

No, I need you to stay and train

some new recruits.

GOBBER

Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,

Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten

steel, razor sharp blades, lots of

time to himself...what could

possibly go wrong?

Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.

_Hiccup: Well I wouldn't be too bad_

_Gobber: Again your right but I was trying to help you get to dragon training which you seem to not what any more. (walks to Hiccup) What's up (so only Hiccup could hear)_

_Hiccup: Do not over react but the night fury I hit is now my best friend_

_Gobber: What Hiccup are you telling the truth_

_Hiccup: Yh I named him Toothless, you'll see why but don't tell dad_

_Gobber: I won't lad good luck _

STOICK

What am I going to do with him

Gobber?

GOBBER

Put him in training with the

others.

STOICK

No, I'm serious.

GOBBER

So am I.

Stoick turns to him, glaring.

STOICK

He'd be killed before you let the

first dragon out of its cage.

GOBBER

Oh, you don't know that.

STOICK

I do know that, actually.

GOBBER

No, you don't.

STOICK

Listen! You know what he's like.

From the time he could crawl he's

been...different. He doesn't

listen.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Has the attention span of a

sparrow. I take him fishing and he

goes hunting for... for trolls.

_Hiccup: I grew up around Gobber since I was 5_

_Fishlegs: He has a point chef_

_Stoick: I know, (to self) now_

GOBBER

(DEFENSIVE)

Trolls exist! They steal your

socks.

(DARKLY)

But only the left ones. What's with

that?

STOICK

When I was a boy...

GOBBER

(GRUMBLING)

Oh here we go.

STOICK

My father told me to bang my head

against a rock and I did it. I

thought it was crazy, but I didn't

question him. And you know what

happened?

GOBBER

You got a headache.

STOICK

That rock split in two. It taught

me what a Viking could do, Gobber.

He could crush mountains, level

forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,

I knew what I was, what I had to

become.

(BEAT)

Hiccup is not that boy.

GOBBER

You can't stop him, Stoick. You can

only prepare him.

(BEAT)

Look, I know it seems hopeless. But

the truth is you won't always be

around to protect him. He's going

to get out there again. He's

probably out there now.

ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.

ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK

A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book close and pockets it.

HICCUP

Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people

lose their knife or their mug. No,

not me. I manage to lose an entire

dragon.

_Astrid: It can fly_

_Hiccup: Not in a bola_

_Fishlegs: Fair point_

Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(IN SHOCK)

Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This

fixes everything.

(ELATED)

Yes!

He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

I have brought down this mighty

beast!

It suddenly shifts.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Whoa!

Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm

gonna cut out your heart and take

it to my father. I'm a Viking.

(BEAT)

I am a VIKING!

Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(muttered, ashamed)

I did this.

_Astrid: What are you doing_

_Snotlout: SEE useless_

_Gobber: shut it Snoutlout_

He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.

Stoick: HICCUP WHY SET THE BEAST FREE, HE COULD HAVE KILLED

Gobber: But why didn't he kill you, I thought ALL dragons went for the kill

Fishlegs: Yh why let you live

Astrid: BUT THEY ARE STILL BEASTS THAT SHOULD BE DEAD

Dragon: Told you

Gobber: What told us what?

Dragon: You've taken all the nice things back

Gobber: I haven't


	7. Chapter 7

A shocking discovery

Dragon: Ok now that you have seen the Night Fury he can join us

Stoick: What we'll be dead in seconds

-Toothless walks in, the Vikings pull their weapons but Toothless eyes Hiccup and runs for him-

Stoick: Hiccup run

Teens: RUN

-Toothless pounces on Hiccup-

Hiccup: Ok Ok Toothless let's watch

Astrid: How are you calm

Hiccup: Easy when he's your best and ONLY friend

Teens and Stoick: WHAT

INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Hiccup enters to see...

STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...

STOICK

Hiccup.

HICCUP

(CAUGHT)

Dad. Uh...

Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

I, uh... I have to talk to you,

Dad.

STOICK

I need to speak with you too, son.

Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.

HICCUP STOICK

I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn

fight dragons. to fight dragons.

(BEAT) (BEAT)

What? What?

_Astrid: chef what's happening_

_Stoick: We both changed out mind_

_Mildew: Good stupid runt_

_Dragon: Shut it outcast_

_Stoick: He's not an outcast_

_Dragon: He betrays you and helps Alvin after this event _

_(Mildew leaves)_

STOICK (CONT'D)

You go first.

HICCUP

No, you go first.

STOICK

Alright. You get your wish. Dragon

training. You start in the morning.

HICCUP

(SCRAMBLING)

Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,

'cause I was thinking, you know we

have a surplus of dragon-fighting

Vikings, but do we have enough

bread-making Vikings, or small home

REPAIR VIKINGS-

_Astrid: I still hate you traitor but house repair _

_Hiccup: I was under pressure_

_-Toothless nuzzles him-_

_Dragon: (singing) under pressure coming down...what_

_Gobber: what is that _

_Dragon: song from my time_

-You'll need this.

Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.

HICCUP

I don't want to fight dragons.

STOICK

Come on. Yes, you do.

HICCUP

Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.

STOICK

But you will kill dragons.

HICCUP

No, I'm really very extra sure that

I won't.

Stoick: SO YOU CAN'T OR WONT

Hiccup: both

Stoick and Astrid: WHAT

-Toothless growls-

Gobber: watch the movie

STOICK

It's time Hiccup.

HICCUP

Can you not hear me?

STOICK

This is serious son!

Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags

him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.

STOICK (CONT'D)

When you carry this axe... you

carry all of us with you. Which

means you walk like us. You talk

like us. You think like us. No more

of...

(GESTURING NON-

specifically at Hiccup)

... this.

HICCUP

You just gestured to all of me.

STOICK

Deal?

HICCUP

This conversation is feeling very

one-sided.

STOICK

DEAL?!

Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win

argument.

HICCUP

(RESIGNED)

Deal.

Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and

heads for the door.

STOICK

Good. Train hard. I'll be back.

Probably.

HICCUP

And I'll be here. Maybe.

Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.

Fishlegs: Why maybe

Hiccup: It depended on events

Astrid: what event

Hiccup: Training

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast

stone arena.

GOBBER

Welcome to dragon training!

The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

ASTRID

No turning back.

TUFFNUT

I hope I get some serious burns.

RUFFNUT

I'm hoping for some mauling, like

on my shoulder or lower back.

ASTRID

Yeah, it's only fun if you get a

scar out of it.

HICCUP (O.S.)

Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love

it.

Tuffnut: Oh great. Who let him in?

Toothless growls again

Dragon: (mumbles) Oh Hiccup you get Astrid's sarcastic dream

Astrid: What

Dragon: Did you hear that

Astrid: A little

Dragon: come with me

-In next room-

Astrid: What about my dream

Dragon: when you said 'Yeah, its only fun if you get a scar out of it.' well it happens to Hiccup

Astrid: So he's a traitor

Dragon: Yet you love him and if you keep watching he'll be in your good books again


	8. Chapter 8

A shocking discovery

The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all

around.

TUFFNUT

Oh great. Who let him in?

_Twins: Wow_

_Gobber: That's just creepy_

GOBBER

Let's get started! The recruit who

does best will win the honour of

killing his first dragon in front

of the entire village.

SNOTLOUT

Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,

so does that disqualify him or...?

The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.

_Snoutlout: ha-ha I was so wrong...(sees Toothless glare).. but wishing I wasn't_

TUFFNUT

Can I transfer to the class with

the cool Vikings?

Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him

along.

GOBBER

(cheery, in confidence)

Don't worry. You're small and

you're weak. That'll make you less

of a target. They'll see you as

sick or insane and go after the

more Viking-like teens instead.

GOBBER sticks him in line with the others and continues on

toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and

BELLOWS issue from within.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Behind these doors are just a few

of the many species you will learn

to fight.

Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to

contain himself.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

The Deadly Nadder.

FISHLEGS

(under his breath)

Speed eight. Amor sixteen.

GOBBER

The Hideous Zippleback.

FISHLEGS

Plus eleven stealth. Times two.

GOBBER

The Monstrous Nightmare.

FISHLEGS

Firepower fifteen.

GOBBER

The Terrible Terror.

FISHLEGS

Attack eight. Venom twelve.

GOBBER

CAN YOU STOP THAT?!

(BEAT)

And...the Gronkles.

FISHLEGS

(quietly; to himself)

Jaw strength, eight.

Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of

the doors.

SNOTLOUT

Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach

us first!?

_Hiccup: He believes on learning on the job, I have a burn scar on my shoulder because of that method_

_Tuffnut: Cool_

_Stoick: NOT cool, are you all right_

_Hiccup: why do you care_

_(Stoick is hurt by that but even more so when he sees Hiccup smile at the dragon)_

GOBBER

I believe in learning on the job.

BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the

ring like an irate rhino.

The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut

and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Today is about survival. If you get

blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's

the first thing you're going to

need?

HICCUP

A doctor?

FISHLEGS

Plus five speed?

ASTRID

A shield.

GOBBER

Shields. Go.

The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered

around the ring.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Your most important piece of

equipment is your shield. If you

must make a choice between a sword

or a shield, take the shield.

Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him

running.

Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has

a skull painted on it. They both grab it.

TUFFNUT

Get your hands off my shield!

RUFFNUT

There are like a million shields!

TUFFNUT

Take that one, it has a flower on

it. Girls like flowers.

Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He

doesn't let go.

RUFFNUT

Ooops, now this one has blood on

it.

The Gronkles takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The

shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff

SPIN like tops and go down.

GOBBER

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!

TUFFNUT

(DAZED)

What?!

RUFFNUT

(CONFUSED)

What?!

The Gronkles scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them

back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.

GOBBER

Those shields are good for another

thing. Noise. Make lots of it to

throw off a dragon's aim.

The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their

shields. The Gronkles shakes its head at the clatter.

GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and

scrambled. It's working.

_Said Gronkle growls and sits next to Hiccup (Meatlug)_

_Teens: Wow_

_Fishlegs: They think you're one of their own_

_Hiccup: Close but no they trust me as I trust them_

_Astrid: Why there beasts_

_Hiccup: Well two of them are cuddling up to me and cooing_

_Astrid: well...well...(To self)...Well don't die_

GOBBER (CONT'D)

All dragons have a limited number

of shots. How many does a Gronkles

have?

SNOTLOUT

Five!

FISHLEGS

No, six.

GOBBER

Correct, six. That's one for each

of you!

FISHLEGS

I really don't think my parents

WOULD-

BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.

_Fishlegs' mum: Sorry son that's how Gobbers dad taught us, you don't get it easy_

_Fishlegs: muuummmm_

GOBBER

Fishlegs, out.

Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Grackle's molten slugs.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Hiccup, get in there!

ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.

Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.

SNOTLOUT

So anyway I'm moving into my

parents' basement. You should come

by sometime to work out. You look

like you work out-

She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past

her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.

GOBBER

Snotlout! You're done!

Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,

trying to look cool.

Spitelout: SNOUTLOUT HOW DID HICCUP BEAT YOU. No offence lad

Hiccup: None taken, I was wondering the same

Snoutlout: Oi traitor shut up

(Snoutlout goes to attack Hiccup but Toothless, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Hookfang and Meatlug protect him)

Vikings (bar Stoick and Snoutlout): WOW (in ore)

HICCUP

(VOICE BREAKING)

So, I guess it's just you and me

huh?

ASTRID

No. Just you.

Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks

Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.

GOBBER

One shot left!

_Hiccup: I should have been out and had to leave_

_Gobber : Well I was told not to let you alone any longer than necessary_

_Snoutlout: Ha LOSER_

_Hiccup: Well at least I don't have a 'bed time'_

_Teens: What you can go in when you want_

_Hiccup: Yes_

_Teens: Mum Dad_

Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across

the ring.

The sudden movement sends the Gronkles chasing after him,

leaving Astrid in the clear.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

(WORRIED)

Hiccup!

The Gronkles drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him

against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,

ready to fire point-blank.

Gobber lunges in and hooks the Grackle's mouth at the last

second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the

stone wall above Hiccup's head.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

(rattled, but masking it)

And that's six!

Gobber wrestles the irate Gronkles back into his pen.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Go back to bed, ya overgrown

sausage! You'll get another chance,

don't you worry.

Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Remember... a dragon will always,

(with a stern look to HICCUP)

always go for the kill.

He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks

overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.

EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK

HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He

studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that

he's back at the scene of the crime.

_Fishlegs: So why didn't Toothy_

_Hiccup: Toothless and still no idea_

_Stoick: FISHLEGS DON'T SPEAK ABOUT THE BEAST LIKE IT'S A PERSON_

_Fishlegs: (scared) sorry chef_

_Toothless coos sadly_

_Hiccup: Fishlegs Toothless feels sorry for you_

_(Fishlegs smiles)_


	9. Chapter 9

A shocking discovery

_Fishlegs: *in head* Wow the stuff in the book is wrong_

_Astrid: (to Fishlegs so only he hears) What's wrong you seem distracted_

_Fishlegs: I think Hiccup is right about dragons_

_Astrid: What how?_

_Fishlegs: Look he's sat with a Night fury and plays with it yet it hasn't shown any signs of attack_

_Astrid: It has!_

_Fishlegs: Yh but to people who are mean to Hiccup it seems to protect him_

_(Astrid steals a stare at the two friends and starts to realise Hiccup was no is right) _

HICCUP

(MUTTERED)

So...why didn't you?

He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to a... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Well this was stupid.

SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(MUTTERED)

Why don't you just...fly away?

ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,

carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He

accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the

rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into

the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.

_Snoutlout: That's useless dead_

_Dragon: Wow so stupid he win dragon training how can he have died there_

_Snoutlout: Well...ermm..._

The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.

_Astrid: What is it doing, why doesn't it kill you_

_Hiccup: Well he was reading me _

_Toothless nuzzles and coos, Hiccup scratches his head_

_Astrid: He seems like a cat not a beast_

_Hiccup: it's because he's not a beast_

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT

A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their

hinges.

GOBBER (O.S.)

Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong

in the ring today?

_Hiccup: Oh god_

_Astrid: What _

_Hiccup: No one can tell if you go wrong_

_Teens: He's right_

_Stoick: leave her alone 'traitor'_

_(The teens realise how bad he must have been treated bad to befriend a dragon)_

The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

ASTRID

I mistimed my summersault dive. It

was sloppy. It threw off my

reverse tumble.

Eye rolls from the group.

RUFFNUT

(SARCASTIC)

Yeah. We noticed.

SNOTLOUT

(grabbing Astrid's hand)

No, no, you were great. That was

so 'Astrid'.

_Spitelout: Snoutlout just stop_

_Snoutlout: Why she my babe_

_Astrid: I AM NOT_

_Astrid's parents: (To Spitelout) Never think we'll let her be with him_

_Spitelout: I know I'm sorry (embarrassed)_

GOBBER

She's right, you have to be tough

on yourselves.

CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

(glaring at Hiccup)

Where did Hiccup go wrong?

_Stoick: He befriended a beast_

_Gobber: Yet if he didn't we wouldn't have any stats on a Night Fury_

_(Stoick is stunned but can't reply, Hiccup mouths 'thank you', Gobber knows)_

He tries to take a seat at the table...

RUFFNUT

He showed up.

TUFFNUT

He didn't get eaten.

... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.

_Spitelout: Are you always so mean to the boy_

_Gobber: God he only tries _

_Stoick: WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT 'THE TRATIOR'_

_The teens hear how Stoick spate 'the traitor'_

_Astrid: Well we thought he was useless, and although he's befriended a dragon we learning about him, and seen what only Gobber has seen_

_(Stoick is hit by Astrid's words)_

ASTRID

He's never where he should be.

GOBBER

Thank you, Astrid.

Gobber stands.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

You need to live and breathe this

stuff.

Gobber plays a giant book in the centre of the table.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

The dragon manual. Everything we

know about every dragon we know of.

A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

No attacks tonight. Study up.

Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.

TUFFNUT

(you've got to be kidding)

Wait, you mean read?

RUFFNUT

While we're still alive?

SNOTLOUT

Why read words when you can just

kill the stuff the words tell you

stuff about?

FISHLEGS

Oh! I've read it like, seven times.

There's this water dragon that

sprays boiling water at your face.

And there's this other one that

buries itself for like a week...

The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.

_Hiccup: First one is Scaldron, Second one is Whispering Death_

_Stoick: How would you know_

_Hiccup: Because I read the book_

TUFFNUT

Yeah, that sounds great. There was

a chance I was going to read

that...

RUFFNUT

...but now...

Snotlout gets up to go.

SNOTLOUT

You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.

The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.

FISHLEGS

Oh and there's this other one that

has these spines that look like

trees...

Astrid is the last to go.

HICCUP

So I guess we'll share-

ASTRID

Read it.

She pushes it toward him and leaves.

_Astrid: *in head* wow cold again_

HICCUP

All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll

SEE YOU-

Slam.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Tomorrow.

SIGH.

Dragon: Ok 3 more people and 1 NEW dragons will join us soon they will introduce themselves and sit with Hiccup

Stoick: WHAT THERE ARE MORE

Dragon: you know them too


	10. Chapter 10

A shocking Discovery

_Dragon: OK COME IN_

_(The door opens and 2 women walking and in the middle a tall 'hot' man behind them 4 dragons on is a night fury)_

_Dragon: ok the adults seem in shock ha_

_?: Hi I'm Valka Haddock this is my dragon Cloudjumper_

_Stoick: Hiccup made you a traitor too_

_Valka: no I've always loved dragons_

_?: Anywho I'm Astrid Hofferson, this is my dragon Stormfly_

_Y Astrid: What I have a dragon_

_O Astrid: Yes and oh I am also the Girlfriend of..._

_Snoutlout: ME I bet_

_O Astrid: Hiccup_

_?: And with that said I'm Hiccup Haddock chef of berk. This is Toothless Alpha Dragon_

_Stoick: I WOULD NEVER MAKE A TRATIOR CHEF ILL KILL THOSE DRAGONS_

_O Hiccup: Oh and this is Skullcrusher, the dragon of the late Stoick the Vast_

_Stoick: What and why late_

_Valka: Well you'll see why you have a dragon and late you died saving Hiccup_

_Snoutlout: (To O Astrid) why would you get with useless_

_O Astrid: well 1 he's saved use and berk many times one of which you'll see soon and two I've always liked him. Oh and call him useless again your older self will be grounded for a week_

_Snoutlout: grounded?_

_Hiccup: She means she'll have me take Hookfang of you, which I'll support_

_O Astrid: Thanks babe_

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT

ON HICCUP'S HAND

OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is

vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled

together.

Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and

frightening dragons.

HICCUP (V.O.)

Dragon classifications. Strike

class. Fear class. Mystery class.

Hiccup turns the page.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon

inhabits sea caves and dark tide

pools.

(MORE)

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

When startled, the Thunderdrum

produces a concussive sound that

can kill a man at close range.

Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.

Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated

Vikings. Another page, another dragon.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Timberjack. This gigantic creature

has razor sharp wings that can

slice through full grown

trees...extremely dangerous. Kill

on sight.

The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,

shifting and squirming in the candlelight.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at

its victim. Extremely dangerous.

The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup

is startled, but presses on.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Changewing. Even newly hatched

dragons can spray acid. Kill on

sight.

He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Gronkles. Zippleback. The Skrill.

Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.

Burns its victims. Buries its

victims. Chokes its victims. Turns

its victims inside-out.

Extremely dangerous. Extremely

dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on

sight. Kill on sight...

Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

Night Fury.

It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Speed unknown. Size unknown. The

unholy offspring of lightning and

death itself.

(MORE)

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Never engage this dragon. You're only

chance, hide and pray it does not

find you.

Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to

his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the books blank

page and considers it.

CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...

_Valka: WOW the one you and Fishlegs have done is so much better_

_Fishlegs: wait I have a dragon two_

_O Hiccup: Yes the one sat round young me are the teens dragons_

_Gobber: Younger Hiccup why you so quite_

_Y Hiccup: Well...well why do I only have one leg when I'm older?_

_Teens, Gobber and Stoick: WHAT!?_

_O Hiccup: we'll explain later_

_O Astrid walks to Y Hiccup and kisses his forehead_

_O Astrid: Don't worry you'll be fine _

_Y Hiccup smiles while Snoutlout growls_

_Toothless and Stormfly are still looking at their older self's_

MATCH CUT TO:

EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN

A painted DRAGON, with a sword runs through it. It's the

billowing sail of Stoick's ship.

Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on

the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of

dragons.

STOICK

I can almost smell them. They're

close. Steady.

Stoick raises his gaze to...

AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,

daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three

ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking

for an opening.

ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what

Stoick is considering.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Take us in.

The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw

their weapons, prepping for the worst.

VIKING

Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.

The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the

other two.

A BEAT

Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.

Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the

water. Another bright flash.

MATCH CUT TO:

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY

CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his

finger over its outline.

HICCUP

You know, I just happened to notice

the book had nothing on Night

Furies. Is there another book? Or a

sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury

pamphlet?

KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,

leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.

_O Astrid: Ha-ha I remember that day funny but sad_

_O Hiccup hugs his girlfriend knowing why she's sad_

_Gobber: Hiccup why ask now_

_Y Hiccup: Well it be odd if I did it outside of training_

_O Hiccup: Oh Snoutlout in a moment is funny and an idiot_

_Snoutlout: I am never an Idiot_

_Everyone (bar Snoutlout) your always an idiot_

GOBBER (O.S.)

FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even

trying.

CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like

arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from

above.

_Y Hiccup: I wasn't meant to_

_Y Astrid: Why useless_

_Fishlegs: You call him useless yet you're his girlfriend in the future_

_Y Astrid: Not if I can help it_

_O Astrid: COME WITH ME NOW, Dragon you too_

_the Astrid's walk out with dragon_

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Today... is all about attack.

The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits

scurrying.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Nadders are quick and light on

their feet. Your job is to be

quicker and lighter.

The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy

shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a

wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts

an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.

FISHLEGS

I'm really beginning to question

you're teaching methods.

GOBBER

Look for its blind spot. Every

dragon has one. Find it, hide in

it, and strike.

Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's

nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff

and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.

_Snoutlout: How did you find it?_

_Twins: because we are amazing_

_O Hiccup: We asked you years later you said accident_

_Twins: Damn future you_

_Y Hiccup: Ha-ha _

RUFFNUT

(WHISPERED)

Do you ever bathe?

TUFFNUT

If you don't like it, then just get

your own blind spot.

RUFFNUT

How about I give you one!

Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise

gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of

them.

GOBBER

Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so

much.

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.

_-in another room-_

_O Astrid: Why do you hate Hiccup so much_

_Y Astrid: Because he befriended a dragon_

_Dragon: So will you and this is set in stone you can't change it Hiccup will nearly die at least 7 more times_

_Y Astrid: what he can't_

_O Astrid: Right now you are in a war with emotions and later in the film love will win_

_(They head back to the other room)_

_O Astrid: DID I MISS IT_

_O Hiccup: Don't worry milady you're just in time _

_Y Astrid: Milady?_

_O Hiccup: I started on that years Snoggletog and you liked it_

HICCUP

Hey, so how would one sneak up on a

Night Fury?

GOBBER

None one's ever met one and lived

to tell the tale. Now get in there.

_O/Y Hiccup: WE DID HA_

_Gobber: Shut it_

HICCUP

I know, I know, but

hypothetically...

ASTRID

(WHISPERED)

Hiccup!

She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.

A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising

them by landing in front of her.

Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She

rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,

protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.

SNOTLOUT

Watch out babe. I'll take care of

this.

ASTRID

Hey!

Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.

SNOTLOUT

(DEFENSIVE)

The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.

What do you want me to do, block

out the sun? I could do that, but I

don't have time right now!

_O Astrid: Still funny_

_Snoutlout: You didn't laugh there_

_Y Astrid: No a Nadder was after me_

_Ruffnut: By the way how long have you been a couple_

_O Astrid: 3 years officially 2 unofficially_

_O Hiccup: And Snoutlout still makes an ass of himself trying to impress her_

_Spitelout: (groans)Snoutlout_

_Snoutlout: She's the best girl on berk why you annoyed_

_Spitelout: because you still try when she clearly likes Hiccup_

_Snoutlout: Well if I can help it she'll be with me by out 20's_

_Y Astrid: (whispers to Y Hiccup) Please don't give up on me_

_Y Hiccup: I won't clearly (points to their older selves)_

_Y Astrid: Thanks (kisses him quick on the check which on their older selves see)_

The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in

pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.

HICCUP

They probably take the daytime off.

You know, like a cat. Has anyone

ever seen one napping?

_Both Toothless growl at Y Hiccup_

_Y Hiccup: Hey I didn't know then did I you seem like a bat, then cat and then dog make your mind up_

GOBBER

Hiccup!

ASTRID

-Hiccup!

Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like

dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and

crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled

mess.

TUFFNUT

Oooh! Love on the battlefield!

RUFFNUT

She could do better.

The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.

_O Astrid: turns out I couldn't and I wouldn't want it any other way_

_The older Hiccup and Astrid share a passionate kiss_

_Snoutlout: GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND USELESS (he runs at Hiccup)_

_Older Hiccup pulls out the inferno and Snoutlout stops in his tracks_

_Valka and O Astrid laugh_

_Gobber: WOW when you make that _

_Stoick: why would you care the Tractor inventions never work_

_O Astrid: Funny how his inventions saved you when you nearly kill the whole island and when fires arise. And Gobber is been trying to learn from Hiccup since he was 17 _

HICCUP

(struggling to untangle)

Just... let me... why don't you...

The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a

Raptor.

Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from

Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.

She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,

still burrowed into the shield.

She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT

on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.

GOBBER

Well done, Astrid.

Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.

Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to

find Astrid glaring at him, winded.

ASTRID

Is this some kind of a joke to you?

Our parents' war is about to become

ours. Figure out which side you're

on.

She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.

CUT TO:

EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR

CLOSE ON

A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and

slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the

rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.

Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.

A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.

Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a

stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to

pounce.

Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so

reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and

hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,

carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The

dragon calms.

As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing

teeth.

HICCUP

Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn

you had...

A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the

fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.

_Gobber: Is that what you meant earlier lad_

_Y Hiccup: Yh _

_Stoick: wait you new (Gobber knods) WELL IF ANYONE ELSE THINKS WE CAN LIVE WITH DRAGON THEY CAN GO SIT WITH DRAGONS_

_Everyone leaves Stoick and OHiccup introduces everyone to the dragons they have. (From HTTYD2)_

_YHiccup is sat with an Astrid either side OHiccup sat next to OAstrid then the teens sat next to YAstrid, with the adults behind them with their dragons in front of them_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

... teeth.

The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.

The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.

There is a ewwww throughout the hall

Valka: You know that means he see you has his family right

YHiccup: I didn't

Stoick:*in head* If I kill the younger Night Fury I'll have my family back


	11. Chapter 11

A shocking discovery

_Everyone is talking when they hear a battle cry_

_Stoick: AHHHHHHHHHH_

_Hiccup sees wear he's running to and runs as well, he stops in front of Toothless_

_Stoick: Get out of my way _

_Hiccup: No_

_Stoick: NOW_

_Y hiccup is joined by his older self, Gobber, Valka, Spitelout and both Astrid's_

_Valka: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_

_Stoick: SAVING MY FAMILY_

_Spitelout: It seem that they'd be saver with a dragon_

_Stoick: (turns to YHiccup) You turned my wife, my brother, my best friend and tribe against me. You are not a Viking. YOU ARE NOT MY SON_

_YHiccup falls to his knees YAstrid goes and hugs him for comfort, while Valka, Gobber and Spitelout walk over to Stoick_

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. COVE - LATER

It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a

tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.

Sketching in the sand.

CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,

minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,

watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,

trying not to scare him off.

Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an

entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and

there, making haphazard lines in every direction.

Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He

seems pleased.

Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by

it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an

instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless

growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps

carefully between each line, turning round and round until he

unwittingly bumps into Toothless.

Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup

slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns

his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,

Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against

Hiccup's hand.

In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.

_Teens: Wow that was cool_

_YAstrid: You ok now_

_YHiccup: A little_

_YHiccup suddenly blushes when he feels 2 pairs of lips_

_Snoutlout turns and is met with young and old Astrid kissing Hiccup _

EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT

Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned

catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring

bonfire.

GOBBER

...and with one twist he took my

hand and swallowed it whole. And I

saw the look on his face.

(can't deny it)

I was delicious. He must have

passed the word, because it wasn't

a month before another one of them

took my leg.

FISHLEGS

Isn't it weird to think that your

hand was inside a dragon. Like if

your mind was still in control of

it you could have killed the dragon

from the inside by crushing his

heart or something.

SNOTLOUT

I swear I'm so angry right now.

I'll avenge your beautiful hand and

your beautiful foot. I'll chop off

the legs of every dragon I fight,

with my face.

He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.

GOBBER

(with a mouthful)

Un-unh. It's the wings and the

tails you really want. If it can't

fly, it can't get away. A downed

dragon is a dead dragon.

ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.

Gobber stands and stretches.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Alright. I'm off to bed. You should

be too. Tomorrow we get into the

big boys. Slowly but surely making

our way up to the Monstrous

Nightmare.

(playful, taunting)

But who'll win the honour of killing

it?

He hobbles off. The teens reflect.

TUFFNUT

(very matter of fact)

It's gonna be me.

(BEAT)

It's my destiny. See?

Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his

arm.

FISHLEGS

(GASPS)

Your mom let you get a tattoo?

_Twins mum: TUFFNUT WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED_

_Tuffnut: BUUTTTTT MUMMMMMM_

_Twins mum: NO BUTS_

_Ruffnut: Hehehe buts_

TUFFNUT

It's not a tattoo. It's a

birthmark.

RUFFNUT

Okay, I've been stuck with you

since birth, and that was never

there before.

TUFFNUT

Yes it was. You've just never seen

me from the left side until now.

SNOTLOUT

It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a

birthmark or a today-mark?

Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches

him as he leaves the bonfire.

_Gobber: What is wrong with you_

_Stoick: ME, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SIDING WITH DRAGONS_

_Valka: Dragons attack what they find something a threat_

_Stoick: NO THEY ATTACK FOR FUN_

_Spitelout: You just disowned your son because of something you clear accept in the future_

_Stoick: WELL NOT IF I KILL THE YOUNG NIGHTFURY AND THEN ILL GET MY FAMILY BACK_

_Valka: NO YOU WILL NOT YOU'LL LOSE THEM_

_The 3 adults leave the stubborn idiot to think and head back to the others_

_Valka smile seeing the Astrids' comfort young Hiccup _

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER

Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's

covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a

candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to

the drawing of Toothless.

With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal

stick and re-draws the missing tail.

_Snoutlout: Where are you_

_YHiccup: My small room in the forge_

_Gobber: Are you remaking his tail_

_O/Y Hiccup: YES (proudly)_

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER

CLOSE ON

... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with

every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.

They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,

and dunked in a barrel.

The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in

place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a

mechanical fin.

_Gobber: WOW _

_Valka: You should see his flight suit_

_Gobber: Can I please_

_OHiccup: I would but I don't know where it is_

_Gobber: Why_

_OAstrid: Because I hide the second time he broke his arm crashing_

_OHiccup: Whos fault is that for messing with the fin_

_OAstrid: ok fair point_

EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN

Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full

basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).

Toothless approaches, sniffing him.

HICCUP

Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.

I hope you're hungry.

Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay, that's disgusting.

Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Uh..we've got some salmon...

Toothless swallows it.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

... some nice Icelandic cod...

Swallows those too.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

... and a whole smoked eel.

Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, and then spits it out. He

shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive

tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I

don't like eel much either.

_Stoick: I thought you loved eel_

_Hiccup: Yh well you don't know me at all_

_Stoick: I do_

_Hiccup: Prove it_

_Stoick: You wanna be a dragon kill and be feared _

_Hiccup: Sorry Stoick but wrong_

_Stoick: I may be wrong but that's what your gonna be chefs orders_

_OHiccup: Well I'm from the future I'm chef and so I over ride that_

_Snoutlout and Tuffnut: HA burn_

Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon

distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it

like a fan.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay. That's it. That's it, just

stick with good stuff. And don't

you mind me. I'll just be

back...here. Minding my own

business.

Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time

he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

It's okay.

Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts

up, slows its chewing to a halt.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay...okay..

The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps

the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(PLEASED)

There. Not too bad. It works.

Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the

air, carrying Hiccup with him.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Woah! No! No! No!

Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds

away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and

dive.

Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition

to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't

correct his trajectory.

Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded

prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-

like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting

tail.

_Gobber: Wow it works_

_YHiccup: well sort of_

_Fishlegs: What you mean?_

_OAstrid: watch_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(excited, terrified)

It's working!

Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high

into the air.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Yes! Yes, I did it.

He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while

trying to hold on. They're going to crash.

Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the

intense force of a turn.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.

Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,

plunging in a massive cannonball.

Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears

seconds later.

_YHiccup: That's what I mean..._

_OHiccup: ...He can't fly without a rider_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Yeah!

_Snoutlout: Can we go flying_

_OHiccup: Sure_

_OAstrid: Babe I'll need to fly with you remember Stormflys hurt her leg_

_OHiccup: Anything for you milady_

_(they kiss)_


	12. Chapter 12

A shocking discovery

_Tuffnut: That was great_

_YHiccup: Not for me_

_Ruffnut: Why?_

_YAstrid: You fired at Toothless' tail so they couldn't fly and crashed_

_Snoutlout: Well if he didn't shot him down then..._

_OAstrid: Then we wouldn't know that we could make peace with them_

_YHiccup: Thanks for the catch_

_YAstrid: Welcome (kisses his check)_

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING

GOBBER (O.S.)

Today is about teamwork. Work

together and you might survive.

ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.

It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling

around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout

with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of

water, poised to throw them.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Now, a wet dragon head can't light

its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is

extra tricky. One head breathes

gas, the other head lights it. Your

job is to know which is which.

_YHiccup: Don't I know it _

_Twins: We said sorry_

_OHiccup: Then tried it on me_

_Snoutlout: Why didn't Belch light the gas_

_OAstrid: Well Toothless is the Alpha or King dragon, so other dragons don't attack him or the rider_

_Fishlegs: So why did he attack their young versions_

_OHiccup: Because he doesn't have the alpha vibe or smell, while we do as we have that _

The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.

The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.

FISHLEGS

(muttering to himself)

Razor sharp, serrated teeth that

inject venom for pre-digestion.

Prefers ambush attack, crushing its

victims in its...

HICCUP

(TENSE)

Will you please stop that?

_Astrid: That would help keep stress levels down_

ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT

Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is

singing to himself to calm his nerves.

SNOTLOUT

If that dragon shows either of his

faces, I'm gonna-

(spotting an approaching

shape, terrified)

-There!

Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.

ASTRID

Hey!

RUFFNUT

It's us, idiots.

Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.

TUFFNUT

Your butts are getting bigger. We

thought you were a dragon.

SNOTLOUT

(TO ASTRID)

Not that there's anything wrong

with a dragon-esque figure.

Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut

with a PUNCH to the throat.

_O/Y Astrid both Punch him again_

_O/Y Astrid: STILL FUN_

ASTRID

Wait.

They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.

Their buckets spill.

ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the

puddles of spilled water.

TUFFNUT

Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.

FISHLEGS

Chances of survival are dwindling

into single digits now...

HICCUP

Look out!

A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls

his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and

opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.

FISHLEGS

Oh. Wrong head.

GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.

GOBBER

Fishlegs!

Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash

in the smoke.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Now, Hiccup!

The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his

water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the

dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savouring the kill.

HICCUP

Oh, come on!

_OHiccup: I still remind their faces_

_YHiccup: It was so funny_

_YAstrid and teens: What is_

_OAstrid: Watch_

GOBBER

RUN, HICCUP!

Gobber COVERS his eyes.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Hiccup!

Beat.

The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.

The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber

peeks through his fingers to see...

The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds

his hands out, as if controlling it.

HICCUP

BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you

make me tell you again!

The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,

hissing.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Yes, that's right. Back into your

cage.

Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL

from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it

shut.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Now think about what you've done.

Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay! So are we done? Because I've

got some things I need to...

Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Yep...see you tomorrow.

Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.

_O/Y Hiccup: That's what's so fun...OW_

_YHiccup: Why did both of you hit me _

_OAstrid: Because you'll still remind us of it_

_YAstrid: And for doing it (she kisses his check) that was for not hurting him_

EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET

BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE

INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS

Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He

works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's

building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.

EXT. COVE - DAY

Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.

Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.

HICCUP

Hey!

EXT. COVE - DAY

Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail

breaks free sending Hiccup flying.

HICCUP

Yeah! Whoa!

INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER

Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix

himself to Toothless' saddle.

EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN

Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary

harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-

land in an open field.

Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the

tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of â€˜dragon-

nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in

complete bliss.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING

Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a

fistful of â€˜dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's

nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the

knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.

The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.

From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is

controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.

EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON

The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and

BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.

FISHLEGS

Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a

Gronkle to that before.

TUFFNUT

How'd you do that?

RUFFNUT

It was really cool.

He squirms and invents an excuse.

HICCUP

I left my axe back in the ring.

He turns and hurries back.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

You guys go on ahead and I'll catch

up with you.

Astrid watches, suspicious.

_Fishlegs: You never had your axe_

_YHiccup: I know_

_Astrid: And you never catch up_

_OHiccup: We know_


	13. Chapter 13

A shocking discovery

EXT. COVE - LATER

Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax

and fall over.

_Stoick: SO INSTEAD OF STAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS YOU GO AND PLAY THE ENEMY_

_Valka: Shut up Stoick_

_Skullcrusher sees what Stoick was like and sits next to Older Hiccup_

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER

An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid

moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing

technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other

kids look on from the sideline in amazement.

INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS

Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice

him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving

Astrid alone.

_YHiccup: How did it feel to be the outcast_

_O/Y Astrid: I hated it_

FISHLEGS

Hey Hiccup!

SNOTLOUT

What was that? Some kind of trick?

What did you do?

TUFFNUT

Hiccup, you're totally going to

come in first, there's no question.

EXT. COVE - LATER

Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of

light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light

patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.

GOBBER

Meet the Terrible Terror.

A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the

recruits.

TUFFNUT

Ha. It's like the size of my-

Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.

TUFFNUT (CONT'D)

Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm

hurt, I am very much hurt!

Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch

trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon

retreats back to its cage. The teens approach him yet again

as Astrid looks on with suspicion.

_Everyone: (Bar Tuffnut) HAHAHAHA_

_Tuffnut: Thanks Hiccup_

TUFFNUT (CONT'D)

(TO ASTRID)

Wow, he's better than you ever

were.

_YAstrid: I'll fight him_

_OHiccup: ok (he stands and pulls inferno out)_

_Hiccup swings as Astrid goes to block but the left blade drops to the floor_

_YAstrid: What_

_OHiccup: Gronkle Iron light and cuts through anything and can't be damaged unless it's Gronkle Iron it's self_

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER

Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices

Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his

trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he

loses her in the woods.

She HUFFS, frustrated.

_YAstrid: Wait that's when I fainted and woke up here_

_Dragon: OH yes this point on we are for all but 3 watching the future and IT'S fixed you can't change it same as them (pointing to Valka, older Hiccup and older Astrid) so Snoutlout they end up together not sorry_

EXT. COVE - LATER

Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With

Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him

in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant

kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.

EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER

The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face

is red.

_Snoutlout: HA_

_YAstrid: ouch you ok _

_YHiccup: Yes and no_

_Gobber: Why no_

_OHiccup: watch_

HICCUP

Oh, great.

EXT. BERK - NIGHT

The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses

Hiccup's path.

VIKING

Hiccup.

Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,

he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.

Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and

making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.

_Stoick: HOW DARE YOU BRING A DRAGON IN THE VILLAGE AND THE DEVIL AT THAT_

_YHiccup: HE'S NOT A DEVIL HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND SOME ONE WHO WOULD PROTECT ME LIKE A FATHER SHOULD_

_Stoick: WELL HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER I AM_

_YHiccup: YOU DISOWNED ME SO NOT YOUR NOT_

ASTRID (O.S.)

Hiccup?

Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off

the saddle hook. It won't budge.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

Are you in there?

Too late - she's right outside.

ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.

Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind

him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,

still attached to Toothless' saddle.

HICCUP

Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.

Hi Astrid.

ASTRID

I normally don't care what people

do, but you're acting weird. Well,

weirder.

Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As

a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window

shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED

THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.

Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.

In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.

_OAstrid: Wow I'm stupid_

_YAstrid: How_

_Snoutlout and twins: Hiccup's floating there_

_Fishlegs: Ha they spotted something you didn't_

_YAstrid hug into YHiccup hiding her face into his chest while YHiccup rubs her back in a comforting manner their older selves do the same_

EXT. DOCKS - DAWN

A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with

equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of

onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just

had their butts kicked.

Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -

last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.

VIKING

Where are the other ships?

SPITELOUT

You don't want to know.

Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the

trashed ship.

GOBBER

Well, I trust you found the nest at

least?

STOICK

Not even close.

GOBBER

Ah. Excellent.

Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag

with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.

STOICK

I hope you had a little more

success than me.

GOBBER

Well, if by success, you mean that

your parenting troubles are over

with, then... yes.

Stoick stops. What does that mean?

A group of merry villagers rush past.

VIKING #1

Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is

so relieved.

VIKING #2

Out with the old and in with the

new, right?!

VIKING #3

No one will miss that old nuisance!

VIKING #4

The village is throwing a party to

celebrate!

Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns

to Gobber.

STOICK

He's... gone?

_Stoick: I thought you were dead_

_Snoutlout: Wow even your dad thinks your useless_

GOBBER

Yeah...most afternoons. But who can

blame him? I mean the life of a

celebrity is very rough. He can

barely walk through the village

without being swarmed by his new

fans.

Stoick is doubly confused.

STOICK

Hiccup?

GOBBER

(BEAMING)

Who would've thought, eh? He has

this...way with the beasts.

_Stoick: YH THE WRONG WAY_

_Gobber: It's you who have it wrong Stoick why won't you accept that_

_Stoick: BEACUASE THERE'LL KILL YOU WENT THEY GET THE CHANCE_

_YHiccup: TOOTHLESS HAS HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES BUT IT'S NOT THEIR NATURE _

_Stoick: DON'T NAME THE BEAST AND STOP BEING BLIND_

_Valka: YOU, (to Gobber and Spitelout) What happened to the man I married_

_(Stoick sinks apon hearing that)_


	14. Chapter 14

A shocking discovery

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON

Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.

Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles

below them.

HICCUP

Okay there bud, we're gonna take

this nice and slow.

Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his

harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and

their pedal position equivalents.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Here we go. Here we go...position

three, no four.

_Snoutlout: Wait what position?_

_OHiccup: Well as it's a man made tail it doesn't work right. I haven't had chance to make one that works right without me yet_

_Tuffnut: Make one then_

_YHiccup: In a village that kills dragons so can't find out. So when I started building it would stur suspicion. _

He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll

off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon

sun.

Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new

harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail

appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every

fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.

Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising

from the sea.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Alright, it's go time. It's go

time.

They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Come on. Come on buddy. Come on

buddy!

They zip through the arch. A perfect manoeuvre.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Yeah! Yes, it worked!

The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several

sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Sorry.

They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

My fault.

Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.

(referring to the cheat SHEET)

Position four, no three.

They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see

the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every

passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the

handles.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is

amazing! The wind in my...

He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(PANICKED)

... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!

Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...

HICCUP (CONT'D)

No!

... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,

however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his

wings.

As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of

his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly

finds himself detached, free-falling.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Oh gods! Oh no!

Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless

spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.

_O/Y Astrid: NOO HICCUP_

_Fishlegs: (to OAstrid) why you screaming_

_OAstrid: SOMEONE didn't tell me this happened_

_(both Hiccups are in the air and as both Astrids' go for their dragons older Toothless lets out a roar and all the dragons lie down)_

_OAstrid: Hiccup you cheat_

_YHiccup: Thank you _

_YAstrid: Hiccup we get together at some point I'll get you_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(trying to calm Toothless)

Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda

angle yourself. No, no...come back

down towards me. Come back down-

Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much

surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as

the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.

After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the

harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull

Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.

They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a

treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.

Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to

check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making

it impossible.

With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers

Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.

Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-

second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.

Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying

obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.

He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.

_Gobber: Wow how?_

_Valka: Yh how? it looks like you better than me there too_

_Spitelout: How can he be better than you when you've been doing it 14 year longer than him_

_Valka: Because he has the heart of a chef and the soul of a dragon_

_Snoutlout: Cross breed_

_Gobber: No Snoutface, it means he's the bridge between Vikings and dragons, he's never been scared of them like the rest of you_

_YAstrid: what?_

_Gobber: When you were 3-5 I looked after you all when a raid happened all of you but Hiccup stayed in the back corner while Hiccup would watch the dragons and draw them_

_Teens: WOW_

_Stoick: I never knew that_

_Spitelout: Because you never paid attention to him, like the hole village bar Gobber_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

YEEAHHH!

Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.

Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.

ON HICCUP'S FACE

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Ah, come on.

_Stoick: SEE BEAST_

_Valka: It's him celebrating getting through the sea stacks_

EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET

Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,

snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a

fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup

smirks with forced politeness.

HICCUP

Uh..no thanks.

(gesturing to his fish on A STICK)

I'm good.

Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and

nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of

fish.

One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.

Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last

fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and

Toothless watch, amused. That is until...

Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy

Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the

fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it

back tauntingly.

Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast

Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and

Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing

the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up

smoke and staggers away, looking ill.

Hiccup laughs.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Not so fireproof on the inside, are

you?

Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Here you go.

The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and

approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup

is amazed.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(PENSIVE)

Everything we know about you guys

is wrong.

Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an

immediate, blissful sleep.

Stoick: NO EVERYTHING YOU AND YOUR MOTHER KNOW ABOUT THEM IS WRONG

YHiccup: Everyone come outside

(They get outside and YHiccup lightly bonds with a wild dragon and had a 7 year old child name her)

YHiccup: Stormfly can you fly me up there for me

(Stromfly does as asked Hiccup tells her don't to catch him and jumps)

YAstrid: HIIICCCCCCUPPPPPP

YHiccup: Sapphire

(The new dragon jumped and caught him then landed safely to be hit by both Astrids' and jumped by both Toothless')

YHiccup: (Toothless' licking him) EWWWW

OHiccup: Toothless you know that doesn't wash out

(Younger Toothless grins)


	15. Chapter 15

A shocking discovery

_Stoick: WHEN THAT BEAST KILLS A CHILD YOU WILL KNOW WHAT THEY ARE_

_YHiccup: No because if you threaten them or provoke they will attack_

_Stoick: HE ADMITS I'M RIGHT_

_Mildew: (comes back into room) banish the boy Stoick_

_Stoick: IF THAT NIGHT FURY ISN'T DEAD BY THE END OF THE FUTURE I'LL GLADY KILL THEM_

_Mildew: Them?_

_Stoick: THEM, THE BEAST AND IT'S RIDER_

_Room(Mildew)*talking over each other*: WHAT, YOU'VE BECOME THE BEAST.(YES) (Mildew leaves again)_

INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT

HICCUP is lost in thought, his head led of a desk full of

Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.

Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and

quickly covers up his desk.

HICCUP

Dad! You're back!

He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the

prosthetic fin, and other drawings.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Gobber's not here, so...

He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as

much as possible.

STOICK

I know. I came looking for you.

HICCUP

(CAUGHT)

You did?

STOICK

(STERN)

You've been keeping secrets.

Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the tables

contents with him.

HICCUP

I...have?

STOICK

Just how long did you think you

could hide it from me?

HICCUP

(IN VAIN)

I don't know what you're...

STOICK

Nothing happens on this island

without me hearing about it.

_OHiccup: That's a lie_

_Stoick: Is not look I found out about the 'beast'_

_OHiccup: Really?_

HICCUP

Oh?

STOICK

So

(BEAT)

Let's talk about that dragon.

Blood drains from Hiccup's face.

_Stoick: Yes really (smugly)_

_OAstrid: Keep watching 'beast'_

_Stoick: DON'T CALL ME YOUR CHEF A BEAST_

_OAstrid: Your not my chef he is (pointing to OHiccup)_

HICCUP

Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was

going to tell you. I just didn't

know how to-

Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

You're not...upset?

STOICK

What?! I was hoping for this!

HICCUP

Uh...you were?

STOICK

And believe me, it only gets

better! Just wait till you spill a

Nadder's guts for the first time.

Hiccup's elated expression sinks.

_Snoutlout: Ha you didn't know_

_Stoick: Damn_

STOICK (CONT'D)

And mount your first Gronkle head

on a spear. What a feeling!

Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him

into the wall.

STOICK (CONT'D)

You really had me going there, son.

All those years of the worst Viking

Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was

rough. I almost gave up on you!

Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.

STOICK (CONT'D)

And all the while, you were holding

out on me! Thor almighty!

Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills

the tiny room.

STOICK (CONT'D)

(RELIEVED)

Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in

the ring, we finally have something

to talk about.

Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick

adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.

After a long, uncomfortable silence...

STOICK (CONT'D)

Oh, I... brought you something.

He presents a horned helmet.

STOICK (CONT'D)

To keep you safe in the ring.

HICCUP

(SINCERE)

Wow. Thanks.

Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.

STOICK

Your mother would've wanted you to

have it.

(HEARTFELT)

It's half of her breast plate.

Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Matching set. Keeps her close,

y'know?

Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.

Valka: Wow at least part of you is still you

Stoick: What you mean

Valka: YOU JUST SAID YOU'D KILL YOUR SON

Stoick: YOU SHOULD BE AGAINST VIKING AND DRAGONS AS FRIENDS

Valka: I'VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH THEM LONGER THAN HICCUP SO WHY WONT YOU KILL ME?

Stoick: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

(Both Y and O Astrids' look at their Hiccup and go over to them)

STOICK (CONT'D)

Wear it proudly. You deserve it.

You've held up your end of the

deal.

Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.

HICCUP

I should really get to bed.

STOICK HICCUP

(talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER)

Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house.

We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping

glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh,

like the hat. breast hat.

STOICK

Well..uh..good night.

Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more

burdened than ever.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON

A Gronkle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen

recruits scramble.

Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.

She forces her axe at his throat.

ASTRID

Stay out of my way! I'm winning

this thing.

HICCUP

Please, by all means.

She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above

cheers her on.

_YAstrid: Wait you want me to win_

_YHiccup: Yes but I can't let you...OW_

_YAstrid: Why can't you_

_Fishlegs: It's because he'd rather not have 2 dragons die_

_YAstrid: Oh sorry_

VIKING IN CROWD

You got it Astrid!

Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of

onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride.

He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement.

Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted

smile.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronkle spots him and makes a bee-

line toward him.

BACK TO ASTRID

... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls,

focused, determined.

ASTRID

This time. This time for sure.

With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to

throw.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

Aaaaaaaaaa...

And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has

already laid the Gronkle out.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!

Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

NO! NO! SON OF HALF...

_Gobber: Astrid language_

_O/Y Astrid: Sorry_

_(The young childrens ears are covered)_

...TROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!

A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the

village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone

lights up excitedly.

STOICK

Wait! Wait!

HICCUP

So, later.

Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.

GOBBER

Not so fast.

HICCUP

I'm kinda late for-

ASTRID

(LIVID)

What? Late for what exactly?

Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.

STOICK

Okay quiet down. The elder has

decided.

Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points

to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi

shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'

Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative

'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.

Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

GOBBER

You've done it! You've done it,

Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!

_Stoick: YES HE'S LEARNING (Goes to hug Hiccup but no dice) what?_

_Hiccup: I WILL NOT KILL A DRAGON_


	16. Chapter 16

A shocking discovery

STOICK

Ha, ha! That's my boy!

Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried

out to the cheering spectators...

HICCUP

(MASKING PANIC)

Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't

wait. I am so...

EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK

HICCUP

... leaving. We're leaving. Let's

pack up. Looks like you and me are

taking a little vacation, forever.

Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket

and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.

_Stoick: Why leave when you get to become a true Viking_

_O/Y Hiccup: IT'S NOT WHO I AM _

_Stoick: WELL IT SHOULD BE_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Oh..man...

SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of...

ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening

her axe.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(SHOCKED)

Aggh! What the-

(RECOMPOSING)

What are you doing here?

She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe

threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching

for Toothless.

ASTRID

I want to know what's going on. No

one just gets as good as you do.

Especially you. Start talking! Are

you training with someone?

HICCUP

Uh...training?

She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.

ASTRID

It better not involve... this.

HICCUP

I know this looks really bad, but

you see...this is, uh...

They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove.

Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to

investigate.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(PANICKED)

You're right! You're right. I'm

through with the lies. I've been

making... outfits. So you got me.

It's time everyone knew. Drag me

back. Go ahead. Here we go.

He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag

him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him

down.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do

that?!

ASTRID

That's for the lies.

Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out

body.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

And THAT'S for everything else.

Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other

side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see...

A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.

HICCUP

(FEEBLE)

Oh man.

She dives onto Hiccup.

ASTRID

Get down! Run! Run!

Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.

HICCUP

No!

Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of

reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

No. It's okay! It's okay...

Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with

sand.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(CALMING)

She's a friend.

Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless

looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(TO ASTRID)

You just scared him.

ASTRID

I scared him!?

Hiccup makes a â€œbe quietâ€ motion.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

(INTENSE WHISPER)

Who is him?

HICCUP.

Astrid, Toothless. Toothless,

Astrid.

Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with

pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.

HICCUP

We're dead.

Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(TO TOOTHLESS)

Where do you think you're going?

EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER

ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her.

She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.

ASTRID

Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!

Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering

pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles

a hundred feet in the air.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

Hiccup! Get me down from here!

HICCUP

You have to give me a chance to

explain.

ASTRID

I'm not listening to ANYTHING you

have to say!

HICCUP

Then I won't speak. Just let me

show you.

Hiccup extends a hand.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Please, Astrid.

She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below.

After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and

reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She

settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.

ASTRID

Now get me down.

HICCUP

Toothless? Down. Gently.

Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly.

With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases

the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

See? Nothing to be afraid of.

Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS.

The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the

saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like

a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs

Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Toothless! What is wrong with you?!

Bad dragon!

(mortified; to Astrid)

He's not usually like this. Oh

no...

Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below.

Astrid SCREAMS.

Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping

them in the froth.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Toothless, what are you doing?!

We need her to like us!

Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

And now the spinning. Thank you for

nothing you useless reptile.

Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.

ASTRID

Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just

get me off of this thing.

Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied,

Toothless relents.

They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her

eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed

of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns

ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-

scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite

herself.

Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SKY - NIGHT

...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a

blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights,

shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.

Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The

new perspective is breathtaking.

Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin

into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them.

Hiccup smiles nervously.

Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over

open water, leaving the village lights behind them.

ASTRID

Alright I admit it. This is pretty

cool. It's... amazing.

(BEAT)

He's amazing.

Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

So what now?

Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

Hiccup, your final exam is

tomorrow. You know you're going to

have to kill...

(WHISPERED)

... kill a dragon.

HICCUP

Don't remind me.

A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates

suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping

into cloud cover.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Toothless! What's happening? What

is it?

Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!'

Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare

emerges.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Get down!

Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback

appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.

ASTRID

What's going on?

HICCUP

I don't know.

(BEAT)

Toothless. You've got to get us out

of here, bud.

Toothless HISSES.

Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds,

appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish

and game in their talons.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(WHISPERED)

It looks like they're hauling in

their kill.

The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.

ASTRID

What does that make us?

The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through

the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea

stacks.

They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera,

glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into

rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a

winding tunnel.

It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with

pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in

hordes.

The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into

a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.

Hiccup is amazed.

HICCUP

What my dad wouldn't give to find

this.

Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small

shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.

Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of

sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into

the pit.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

It's satisfying to know that all of

our food has been dumped down a

hole.

ASTRID

They're not eating any of it.

Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronkle. It hovers over the

pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic

little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR

rings out.

The Gronkle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan

dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the

air. Swallowing it back whole.

Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

What is that?

The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them.

It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS.

Several dragons take flight in fear.

HICCUP

Alright buddy, we gotta get out of

here. Now!

Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping

jaws.

The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback

out of the air instead.

Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of

dragons flee the caldera in fear.

EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER

Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the

moonlit beach.

_Valka and OAstrid: Oh no_

_Gobber: What_

_Valka: (whisper) It's when that happens (point to OHiccup's prosthetic)_

_OAstrid: It happens tomorrow (also whispering)_

_Gobber: Hey dragon when is this from the moment we were taken_

_Dragon: 2 days is when Astrid find Hiccup _

_Gobber: (whispering to Valka) 14 he loses his leg at 14_


	17. Chapter 17

A shocking discovery

_Gobber was still muttering_ '_14 he loses his leg at 14'_

ASTRID

(her mind reeling, talking

Hiccup's ear off)

No, no, it totally makes sense.

It's like a giant beehive. They're

the workers... and that's their

queen. It controls them.

She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

Let's find your dad.

_Stoick: Finally _

_OAstrid: Don't get your hopes up _

_Stoick: What?_

HICCUP

No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill

Toothless.

_Stoick: Yes I will and you_

_Viking adults: You can try_

_(All the dragon growl at the lone man)_

(BEAT)

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Astrid, we have to think this

through carefully.

Astrid eyes him, incredulous.

ASTRID

Hiccup, we just discovered the

dragons' nest...the thing we've

been after since Vikings first

sailed here. And you want to keep

it a secret? To protect your pet

dragon? Are you serious?

Hiccup stands firm, resolute.

HICCUP

Yes.

Astrid's taken aback.

ASTRID

Okay.

_Stoick: You had so much promise_

_Astrid's mum: What you mean?_

_Stoick: I'm sorry but she'll have to be exiled_

_OHiccup: You still don't get it _

_Gobber: What?_

_Dragon: I said that the future you watch is set in stone it can't be changed so Stoick you make peace with dragons_

(BEAT)

Then what do we do?

HICCUP

Just give me until tomorrow. I'll

figure something out.

ASTRID

Okay.

Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

That's for kidnapping me.

Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS,

dismissive.

Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES

Hiccup on the cheek.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

That's for, everything else.

In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off...

leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned.

Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.

OAstrid: Nice to know how much you blush around me (winks at her boyfriend)

(OHiccup scratches his neck)

HICCUP

What are you looking at?

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in

the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had

gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.

STOICK

(aloud to the crowd)

Well, I can show my face in public

again.

LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE

STOICK (CONT'D)

(PLAYFUL)

If someone had told me that in a

few short weeks, Hiccup would go

from being, well... Hiccup, to

placing first in dragon training...

I would've tied him to a mast and

shipped him off for fear he'd gone

mad. Yes! And you know it!

(BEAT)

But here we are. And no one's more

surprised...

ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening,

looking burdened.

STOICK (CONT'D)

... or more proud than I am. Today,

my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE

BECOMES ONE OF US!

CHEERS and ROARS.

Astrid approaches Hiccup.

ASTRID

Be careful with that dragon.

HICCUP

(re: the roaring crowd)

It's not the dragon I'm worried

about.

ASTRID

(WORRIED)

What are you going to do?

HICCUP

Put an end to this.

She eyes him, dubious.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

I have to try.

(BEAT)

Astrid. If something goes wrong...

just make sure they don't find

Toothless.

ASTRID

(GRIM)

I will. Just promise me it won't go

wrong.

Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.

_(Both Hiccup move from the Astrids''')_

_Snoutlout: He didn't promise_

_(Both Astrids' turn to question to see no one)_

_O/Y Astrid: HICCCCCUUUUUPPPPPP_

GOBBER

It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.

Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.

ON THE TEENS

HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.

TUFFNUT

Show 'em how it's done, my man!

Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile.

Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath.

He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon

from a rack of many - a small dagger.

STOICK

(MUTTERED)

Hrmph. I would've gone for the

hammer.

Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep

breath.

HICCUP

I'm ready.

The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...

Beat.

BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.

Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears

out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and

jeers.

It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing

at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.

It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming

drool from its lips.

The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight.

With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup

deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from

them. The dragon pauses, confused.

ON STOICK, also confused.

STOICK

What is he doing?

The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open

hand. It snarls.

_YHiccup: Proving a point_

HICCUP

(WHISPERED)

It's okay. It's okay.

The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET.

Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a

breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the

helmet aside. It hits the ground.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

I'm not one of them.

GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.

ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.

Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the

Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming

down.

STOICK

Stop the fight.

HICCUP

No. I need you all to see this.

The crowd gets restless.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

They're not what we think they are.

We don't have to kill them.

STOICK

I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!

Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling

the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.

Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.

Hiccup YELPS and springs backward.

The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden

movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS

and barely dives out of reach.

EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS

ON TOOTHLESS

His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS

Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues,

snapping and springing from ground to wall.

Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.

STOICK

Out of my way!

ASTRID

Hiccup!

Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes

through.

_YHiccup: No don't_

EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS

Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in

desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an

incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip

of the stone wall.

_YHiccup: No don't_

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS

A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he

continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous

Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an

attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys

the rack and closes in on him.

EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS

Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and

taking to the air in short bursts.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS

Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps

through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind

Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.

ASTRID

Hiccup!

She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous

Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to

Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate,

waving her toward it.

STOICK

This way!

Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the

doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares

to finish him off.

Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.

GOBBER

Night Fury! Get down!

Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the

chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the

boiling smoke.

The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of

wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and

the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy,

vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants

himself between Hiccup and it.

The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and

ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.

To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and

grabs Toothless protectively.

_(Everyone sees how the dragon protected Hiccup and Stoick realises he is the beast now)_

HICCUP

(PANICKED)

Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of

here!

The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.

VIKINGS

Night Fury!

Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin

pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into

the ring.

_Spitelout: Why won't he go_

_Valka: He thinks you'll hurt Hiccup_

_Snoutlout: Why?_

_YHiccup: I told him everything so he knew how you treated me and believe me he doesn't like you yet, infact right now the only people he likes bar me is Astrid and Gobber_

HICCUP

Go! GO!

VIKING

Take it alive!

Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls

out to him, panicked.

ASTRID

Stoick no!

HICCUP

Dad! No! He won't hurt you!

The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses

them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

No, don't! You're only making it

worse!

Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless.

Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Toothless! STOP!

He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds.

Everyone braces...

HICCUP (CONT'D)

NO!

Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not

understanding.

_Stoick: Wait why did he stop_

_Valka: Because he and Hiccup are closer than Hiccup could get to anyone_

_Snoutlout: What about Astrid_

_OAstrid: I'm not far from him, if Toothless has Hiccup I'm the only one who can free him_

VIKING

Get him!

The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.

Astrid holds Hiccup back.

HICCUP

(DESPERATE)

No! Please...just don't hurt him.

Please don't hurt him.

Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents

Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes

the axe back into the Viking's hands.

STOICK

Put it with the others!

His burning glare turns to Hiccup.

_Valka: Wow I didn't think he'd save him_

_Stoick: I don't think I was going too_

_(Mildew had scene when Toothless arrived onwards)_

_Mildew: WHY STOICK? WHY LET THE BEAST LIVE?_

_Stoick: Because I think I see what my wife and son are talking about_

_Hiccup(Mildew): WHAT?(WHAT?) *TALKING OVER EACHOTHER*_

_Stoick: I think you were right_


	18. Chapter 18

A shocking discovery

INT. GREAT HALL - DAY

ON HICCUP

Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.

SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past

him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and

carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in

angered judgement.

STOICK

I should have known. I should have

seen the signs.

_O/Y Hiccup: Signs?_

_Stoick: Ye mother there is very similar to you she used tricks to get out of hurting and killing dragons_

_Valka: They stopped when you and Astrid were born_

_Snoutlout: Why Astrid_

_Astrid's mum: We'll tell you later_

HICCUP

Dad.

STOICK

We had a deal!

Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS

and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.

HICCUP

(FLUSTERED)

I know we did... but that was

before... ughh, it's all so messed

up.

STOICK

So everything in the ring. A

trick? A lie?

He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting

back words.

_YHiccup: No _

_Valka: What?_

_OHiccup: Well they were all facts for dragons so it wasn't a trick or lie was it. To you it would be deceiving_

HICCUP

I screwed up. I should have told

you before now. Take this out on

me, be mad at me, but please...

just don't hurt Toothless.

STOICK

The dragon? That's what you're

worried about? Not the people you

almost killed?!

HICCUP

He was just protecting me! He's not

dangerous.

STOICK

They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!

HICCUP

And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!

They defend themselves, that's all!

They raid us because they have to!

If they don't bring enough food

back, they'll be eaten themselves.

(BEAT)

There's something else on their

island dad...it's a dragon like-

Stoick HUFFS.

STOICK

-Their island?

He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.

_O/Y Hiccup: Astrid help me control my rambling later please_

_OAstrid: Ok babe (kisses his cheek)_

_YAstrid: Ok Hic (kisses his cheek)_

STOICK (CONT'D)

So you've been to the nest.

HICCUP

Did I say nest?

Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.

STOICK

How did you find it?!

HICCUP

No... I didn't. Toothless did.

Only a dragon can find the island.

Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on

his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick

stomps toward the doorway.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Oh no. No, Dad. No.

Hiccup chases after him, panicked.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Dad. It's not what you think. You

don't know what you're up against.

It's like nothing you've ever seen.

He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He

has no effect whatsoever.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Dad. Please. I promise you that you

can't win this one.

Nothing.

_Stoick: I won't know that_

_Gobber: He's right_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

No. Dad. No. For once in your life,

WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!

He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor.

Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.

STOICK

You've thrown your lot in with

them. You're not a Viking.

(BEAT)

You're not my son.

Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone,

devastated.

_Tuffnut: wow same reaction_

_Snoutlout: Weird_

_YHiccup: It's not it's expected_

_Gobber: It's the same situation but at different times in a sense_

STOICK (CONT'D)

(CALLING OUT)

Ready the ships!

EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS

Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.

EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY

Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and

lowered from the cliffs.

Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the

hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to

on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the

departing warriors.

Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained

down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty

neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.

Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins

the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbour.

Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns

west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.

STOICK

Set sail! We head for Helheim's

Gate.

He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side

perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and

regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick

breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.

_Valka: He warned you and you still went_

_Stoick: We're Viking and I didn't believe him_

_Fishlegs: And the last time that happened he befriended a dragon_

_Stoick: Oh Yh _

STOICK (CONT'D)

Lead us home, Devil.

ON HICCUP

Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't

leave.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. CLIFFS - LATER

ON HICCUP

Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon.

CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She

approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.

ASTRID

It's a mess.

Hiccup doesn't respond.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

You must feel horrible. You've lost

everything. Your father, your

tribe, your best friend.

HICCUP

Thank you for summing that up.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Why couldn't I have killed that

dragon when I found him in the

woods. It would have been better

for everyone.

_Both Toothless' growl at their rider(older at younger rider)_

ASTRID

Yep. The rest of us would have done

it.

(BEAT)

So why didn't you?

Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.

Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

Why didn't you?

HICCUP

I don't know. I couldn't.

_O/Y Astrid: That's not an answer_

ASTRID

That's not an answer.

_Twins: Creepy_

_O/Y Hiccup: agreed for once_

HICCUP

(BECOMING IRATE)

Why is this so important to you all

of a sudden?

ASTRID

Because I want to remember what you

say right now.

HICCUP

(angry, loud)

Oh for the love of - I was a

coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill

a dragon.

ASTRID

You said 'wouldn't' that time.

HICCUP

(BLOWS UP)

Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred

years and I'm the first Viking who

wouldn't kill a dragon!

A BEAT.

ASTRID

First to ride one, though.

Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.

_Snoutlout: He's not Auntie Valka is_

_(The Haddocks, Spitelout and Gobber groan)_

_O/Y Astrid: Auntie Valka?_

_OHiccup: Snoutlout you idiot. And yes me and Snoutlout are cousins Dad and Spitelout are brothers_

ASTRID (CONT'D)

So...

HICCUP

(REALIZING)

...I wouldn't kill him because he

looked as frightened as I was.

(BEAT)

I looked at him and I saw myself.

Astrid turns to face the open sea.

_Tuffnut: Cool you're a dragon_

_OAstrid: No because Toothless is the last Night Fury he's an outcast of sorts like we all made Hiccup_

_YHiccup: Last Night Fury?_

_OHiccup: Yh we confirmed it last week when I went searching_

_Stoick: Wait you left chefing for dragons_

_OHiccup: It was best for everyone, if Dagur found a night fury or another tribe we would loss the only advantage left since most tribe have allowed dragons, I came back with found nothing_

ASTRID

I bet he's really frightened now.

(PROVOKING)

What are you going to do about it?

Beat.

HICCUP

Probably something stupid.

ASTRID

Good. But you've already done that.

Another beat.

HICCUP

Then something crazy.

Astrid smiles.

ASTRID

That's more like it.

_Stoick and Valka: Astrid why_

_YAstrid: What we all know he's the only one with the know to save the village_

_Gobber: But why something crazy_

_O/Y Astrid: It's Hiccup_

EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY

The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like

drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky.

The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately.

Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn

into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains

but the eerie creaking of wood on water.

ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the

gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed

down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.

STOICK

Sound your positions. Stay within

earshot.

Shouts pour in from all directions.

VIKING #1

Here.

VIKING #2

One length to your stern.

VIKING #3

On your starboard flank.

VIKING #4

Three widths to port.

VIKING #5

Ahead, at your bow.

VIKING #6

Haven't a clue.

ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue.

Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to

rip the ships to shreds.

Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.

GOBBER

Listen... Stoick... I was

overhearing some of the men just

now and, well, some of them are

wondering what it is we're up to

here - not me of course, I know

you're always the man with the plan

- but some, not me, are wondering

if there is in fact a plan at all,

what it might be?

STOICK

Find the nest and take it.

GOBBER

Ah. Of course. Send them running.

The old Viking fall-back. Nice and

simple.

STOICK

Shhh.

Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert,

quietly reacting to inaudible sounds.

Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller,

moving the helmsman out of the way.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Step aside.

Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following

Toothless' head movements.

The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears

out of the soupy fog.

OHiccup: Clever flow the head

Stoick: Thanks

(the room could feel the awkwardness of the relationship being repaired)

VIKING

Bear to port.

The order is called out from ship to ship.

CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack.

Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.

FISHLEGS (O.S.)

If you're planning on getting

eaten, I'd definitely go with the

Gronkle.

Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with

folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.

_Snoutlout: Wow still bullying _

_Fishlegs: Sorry_

TUFFNUT

You were wise to seek help from the

world's most deadly weapon.

(BEAT)

It's me.

HICCUP

Uh...

SNOTLOUT

I love this plan.

HICCUP

I didn't...

RUFFNUT

You're crazy.

(SULTRY)

I like that.

ASTRID

So? What is the plan?

Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.

_OHiccup: That smile is a lie_

_YAstrid: What?_

_OAstrid: He says it because of the support of his friends_

_Snoutlout: Oh is it for me_

_OHiccup: No it's for the beautiful blonde_

_Ruffnut: Thanks_

_Gobber: Wrong blonde_

_(YAstrid smirks at the fact it's for her)_

EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY

The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as

orders are whispered from ship to ship.

A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to

discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled

sea stack.

GOBBER

Ah. I was wondering where that

went.

A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the

sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the

air.

STOICK

Stay low and ready your weapons.

Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows

into shallow black sand.

Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The

BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers

into the gloom.

STOICK (CONT'D)

We're here.

Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.

EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY

Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous

Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring,

calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.

ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe.

Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.

Astrid stops him.

ASTRID

(CORRECTING)

Uh-uh.

Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the

Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand.

He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.

_Y/O Hiccup: Thanks_

_Y/O Astrid: Welcome_

SNOTLOUT

Wait! What are you...

HICCUP

Relax. It's okay... it's okay.

Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's,

putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare

snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles

nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.

The others watch, spellbound.

Hiccup turns and walks away.

SNOTLOUT

Where are you going?!

Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.

HICCUP

You're going to need something to

help you hold on.

The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to

reveal...

ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens

expectantly.

_Fishlegs: I get the Gronkle right?_

_YAstrid: I know I get the Nadder_

_Snoutlout: YES to the Nightmare_

_Twins: so we get the Zippleback_

_YHiccup: You have too it needs two riders_

EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY

CLOSE ON

Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at

angled rows.

Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets.

And a war plan being scratched in the sand.

STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are

at his sides.

STOICK

When we crack this mountain open,

all hell is going to break loose.

GOBBER

In my undies. Good thing I brought

extras.

Stoick TURNS to face the men.

STOICK

No matter how this ends, it ends

today.

He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several

hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.

A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the

cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away.

Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened

lava.

A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep,

dark opening to the cavern within.

Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming

bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED

WITH DRAGONS.

Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.

STOICK (CONT'D)

(War crimes and slashing efforts)

In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats

from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging

Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus.

The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.

GOBBER

Is that it?

Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to

the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.

VIKINGS

(Cheering as one)

SPITELOUT

We've done it!

Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS

something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the

cavern.

A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground

underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a

blast of air.

The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.

_Spitelout: God how wrong am I?_

_Both Hiccups and Astrids': Very_

_(The room fills with laughter)_

_Snoutlout: So what were you on about beforw when you said 'They stopped when you and Astrid were born'_

_Valka: Well Astrid's mum new I didn't like to fight so when Astrid was born a week after Hiccup she asked if I would look after her so she could help_

_Astrid's mum: I was like you, one of the best fights on Berk, 4th in fact, it went Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout then me_

_Gobber: The only mother who chose to keep fighting_

_Valka: You two were so cute you'd play for so long_

_Stoick: I and ye' mother came back after a raid and you'd fell asleep in each other arms_

_Astrid's mum: so we made a marriage contract but when you became teens and you started to drift me and Stoick became worried but it clearly works out in the end_

_Snoutlout: So I would never have been with Astrid_

_Stoick: No _


	19. Chapter 19

A shocking discovery

_Tuffnut: So what's with you not telling us you family_

_OHiccup: Well at first it was because dad didn't what me shaming the family but after this it is because we don't want Snoutlout embarrassing the family_

STOICK

This isn't over. Form your ranks!

Hold together!

The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Get clear!

The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an

avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of

a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and

furious.

GOBBER

Beard of Thor...what is that?

STOICK

(AGHAST)

Odin helps us.

(BEAT)

Catapults!

The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off

the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults.

It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling

the beach underfoot.

Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes

a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him

under his forepaw.

The Vikings scramble in all directions.

VIKING #3

Get to the ships!

STOICK

No! NO!

The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower.

The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come

down.

Gobber Joins Stoick.

GOBBER

Heh. Smart, that one.

Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.

STOICK

(GUILT-RIDDEN)

I was a fool.

The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The

sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet.

This island is his.

Stoick stops a Viking General.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Lead the men to the far side of the

island.

SPITELOUT

Right.

(turns to the others)

Everybody to the far side of the

island!

The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with

the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back

to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the

air, searching for their scent.

Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench.

Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.

STOICK

Gobber, go with the men.

GOBBER

I think I'll stay, just in case

you're thinking of doing something

crazy.

Stoick grabs him.

_Gobber: Like father like son_

_Haddock boys: Ha_

STOICK

(EMPHATIC)

I can buy them a few minutes if I

give that thing someone to hunt.

Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm,

determined.

GOBBER

Then I can double that time.

Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and

dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened

post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.

STOICK

HERE!

GOBBER

NO, HERE!

It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and

forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

Come on! Fight me!

STOICK

No, me!

The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It

rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...

KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's

head. It turns distracted, as...

... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the

sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a

Gronkle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding

on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his

waist.

GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.

_Stoick: Heart of a chef_

HICCUP

Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move

Fishlegs!

The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake.

Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out

of reach and circle each other.

TUFFNUT

Look at us, we're on a dragon!

We're on dragons, all of us!

HICCUP

Up, let's move it!

The dragons climb past the Red Death.

ON THE GROUND

Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.

GOBBER

Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn

Viking you ever were.

Stoick is speechless.

_Vikings: Ha he's right Stoick_

IN THE AIR

The group circles over the dragon's head.

HICCUP

Fishlegs, break it down.

FISHLEGS

Okay. Heavily armoured skull and

tail made for bashing and crushing.

(MORE)

FISHLEGS (CONT'D)

Steer clear of both. Small eyes,

large nostrils. Relies on hearing

and smell.

HICCUP

Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind

spot. Make some noise, keep it

confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if

it has a shot limit. Make it mad.

RUFFNUT

That's my specialty.

TUFFNUT

Since when? Everyone knows I'm

more irritating. See.

(IRRITATING SOUNDS)

HICCUP

(EXASPERATED)

Just do what I told you. I'll be

back as soon as I can.

TUFFNUT

Don't worry, we got it covered!

FISHLEGS

Yeah!

Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward

the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the

monster's head, taunting it.

TUFFNUT

Troll!

RUFFNUT

Butt Elf!

TUFFNUT

Bride of Grendel!

The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They

barely dodge it.

Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at

their shields, making a racket.

The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.

FISHLEGS

Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind

spot.

_Twins: wow_

_Fishlegs: 6 eyes what with that?_

ON HICCUP AND ASTRID

... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the

burning ships.

HICCUP

There!

He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the

reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his

face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(TO ASTRID)

Go help the others!

She and the Nadder take off.

As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the

muzzle. Toothless shrieks.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay, hold on. Hold on.

He gets to work on the chains.

ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS

They clang their weapons against their shields, making the

monster wince.

SNOTLOUT

It's working.

The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.

FISHLEGS

Yeah! It's working.

PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the

Gronkle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their

bearings.

The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon

and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across

the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot

drop.

SNOTLOUT

Agghh!

Fishlegs' Gronkle goes down in a spin of confusion.

FISHLEGS

I've lost power on the Gronkle.

Snotlout! Do something!

He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids

to a stop...

FISHLEGS (CONT'D)

I'm okay!

... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.

FISHLEGS (CONT'D)

(FEEBLE)

Less okay.

_Meatlug coos to her new rider_

BACK TO SNOTLOUT

... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises

the hammer...

SNOTLOUT

I can't miss!

... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.

SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)

What's wrong buddy, got something

in your eye?

Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his

heroics.

ASTRID

Yeah! You're the Viking!

Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his

distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the

Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.

_Snoutlout: That's harsh_

_YAstrid: I know_

_OAstrid there is on other thing you won't like too_

SNOTLOUT

Whoa!

ON THE GROUND

The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping

masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a

deck, revealing...

HICCUP

Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his

clothes. He looks up to see...

THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged.

The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the

bow under its impressive weight.

Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom

of burning planks and rigging.

_Valka: Please get breathe first_

_YAstrid: He better_

_OHiccup: *in head* crap_

UNDERWATER

Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess

of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles

into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped

struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains -

he's almost out of air.

Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.

STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the

shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the

shelter of an overhanging rock.

HICCUP

(OVERWHELMED)

Dad...

Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.

UNDERWATER

ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him.

Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke

and lets it float free.

Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned

up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing

Stoick.

BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the

shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed.

The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its

massive claws stomp around in the smoke.

Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his

wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - â€˜Let's go.'

HICCUP (CONT'D)

You got it, bud.

Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in.

Stoick grabs his arm.

STOICK

Hiccup. I'm sorry...for

everything.

HICCUP

Yeah...me too.

STOICK

You don't have to go up there.

HICCUP

We're Vikings. It's an occupational

hazard.

They exchange smiles.

STOICK

I'm proud to call you my son.

Hiccup beams, taken aback.

HICCUP

Thanks dad.

Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief

in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.

_Stoick: I'll mean that _

_YHiccup: I know_

_They 'man' hug it out_

IN THE AIR

Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining

altitude.

ASTRID

He's up!

She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and

THROWING PUNCHES at each other.

ASTRID (CONT'D)

Get Snotlout out of there!

IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on

the monster's head. They eye each other.

TUFFNUT RUFFNUT

I'm on it! I'm on it!

TUFFNUT

I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.

The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their

Zippleback in his direction.

RUFFNUT

Hey! Let me drive!

The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the

monster.

Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES

down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn...

As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly

snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each

other, surprised and impressed.

TUFFNUT

I can't believe that worked.

The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast.

She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward

the monster's gaping mouth.

ON THE GROUND

The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of

the...

_YHiccup: (scared) No Astrid_

GOBBER

Night Fury! Get down!

IN THE AIR

A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid

is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles

through the air. The ground races toward her, when...

She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see

Toothless.

HICCUP

Did you get her?

Toothless grunts.

_YAstrid: Oh make jokes_

_YHiccup: You love me really_

_YAstrid stuck her tongue out at YHiccup then smirked_

ON THE GROUND

They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-

run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the

clouds.

ASTRID

(BREATHLESS)

Go.

IN THE AIR

Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and

climb, higher and higher.

HICCUP

(TO TOOTHLESS)

That thing has wings! Okay, let's

see if it can use them!

Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining

tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the

Red Death as supersonic speed.

KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's

head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.

ON THE GROUND

The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen

monster... as its wings unfold and extend.

IN THE AIR

Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Do you think that did it?

Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping

its wings furiously. A daunting sight.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Well, he can fly.

Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they

weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red

Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and

Toothless PULL AHEAD.

The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in

behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations

like they were saplings.

ON THE GROUND

Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless

streak past, weaving through sea stacks.

TEENS

Woohoo! Yeah!

A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust

in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.

IN THE AIR

Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes

the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with

Toothless.

HICCUP

Okay Toothless, time to disappear.

Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the

clouds.

_Snoutlout: Wait don't leave_

_Ruffnut: Idiot_

_YAstrid: He's gonna use the black cloud for camouflage_

_Snoutlout: OHHH_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Come on bud!

The Red Death follows, closing in fast.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(hearing the gas)

Here it comes!

BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They

reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster

follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.

It roars irritably.

From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon,

BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and

Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at

them.

ON THE GROUND

The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding

BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds.

Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

IN THE AIR

HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the

clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monsters

wings.

It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire

blindly, in all directions.

Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Watch out!

The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.

_Stoick: Wait wont they fall_

_YHiccup: No only if it rips will we fall_

_Gobber: Thank god_

_OAstrid and Valka share a hurt stare_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay, time's up. Let's see if this

works.

He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the

Red Death's face, taunting it.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Come on! Is that the best you can

do!?

Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a

steep dive. The Red Death pursues.

Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone

before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death

- no longer trying to evade it.

Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Stay with me buddy. We're good.

Just a little bit longer.

The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds

Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on

them. It narrows its eyes.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Hold, Toothless.

The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates

from his throat - ignition is coming.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

NOW!

Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing.

They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's

mouth.

Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its

amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster,

erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.

Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot

on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and

sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings,

attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged

wings can't stop its momentum.

As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees

Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past

its head.

The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like

the Hindenburg.

Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back

plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of

the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward

them, about to swallow them.

They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back.

They're outrunning the fireball.

He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive

club tail careening toward them.

He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of

Toothless' tail tears away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.

_The teens, YAstrid, Gobber and Stoick all shout 'NO' in unison_

_YHiccup: Well at least I live_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

No. No.

Hiccup and Toothless can't manoeuvre - they're dead in the

air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from

the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of

the fast-approaching fireball.

Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the

unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.

ON THE GROUND

The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear

into the boiling inferno.

DISSOLVE TO:

A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...

STOICK

Hiccup? Hiccup!?

Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is

scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Hiccup!? Son!?

Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of

Toothless.

STOICK (CONT'D)

(GRAVE)

Hiccup.

He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but

conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.

Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees,

overwhelmed by the loss.

_YAstrid: Where are you? Where is he? (worried)_

_Gobber: 14, 14 GOD NO_

_Stoick: what Gobber why 14_

_Valka: Watch_

STOICK (CONT'D)

Oh son...I did this...

Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.

Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped

over.

Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful

distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild

dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between

the Vikings.

Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.

Their eyes meet.

_Fishlegs: Wow the dragons are sad too_

_OHiccup: It's because they can sense my soul_

_Stoick: You mean they know about the dragon soul theory_

_Valka: Yh_

STOICK (CONT'D)

I'm so sorry...

Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious,

clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.

STOICK (CONT'D)

Hiccup.

He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts

into relieved laughter.

STOICK (CONT'D)

He's alive!

(TO TOOTHLESS)

You brought him back alive!

The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look

around to find themselves surrounded.

Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.

_Stoick: Thank god_

_Gobber: 14 god_

STOICK (CONT'D)

(PRIVATELY)

Thank you... for saving my son.

Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.

GOBBER

Well, you know... most of him.

Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his

eyes toward...

_Stoick: What why most of him?_

_YHiccup realises what Gobber means_

_Gobber: Oh god why _


	20. Chapter 20

A shocking discovery

INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY

CLOSE ON

HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his

face show that maybe a week or two have passed.

Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.

Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.

_YAstrid: Wait what just happened_

_Dragon: It's a time jump so it's been 1month since Hiccup and Toothless battled the queen._

_Gobber: Ok that's confusing_

HICCUP

(GROGGY)

Oh, hey Toothless.

Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you

too, bud. Now just-

Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT

UPRIGHT with a YELP.

_All the men groan like they feel Hiccup's pain_

_YAstrid: What you doing?_

_YHiccup: Be hit there by anything is painful for a man having a dragon jump on it is extremely painful_

_Dragon: In my time we were trying to find out what was more painful giving birth or hit in our gentlemen area it turns out the men won for pain_

_Valka: Ok that must hurt then_

He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside

the fire pit on the main floor of his house.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

I'm in my house.

(re: Toothless, leaning

over him, excited)

You're in my house.

Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far

too big for the space.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Uh...does my dad know you're in

here?!

Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He

eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with

'happy dog' energy.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

(DISTRESSED)

Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw,

come on...

Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing

that something is wrong.

He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles,

horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.

_YAstrid: What are you staring at?_

_YHiccup: How should I know this happens in 1 month and 2 days you'll know before I do_

_OHiccup: He's right and watches you'll see_

ON THE BARE FLOOR

His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical

prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious

spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.

Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing

the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly

aware of what Hiccup is going through.

Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on

it. He winces and stifles the pain...

_Stoick: A prosthetics, wait Gobber is that why you were mumbling 14_

_Gobber Yes, but I can't help but notice that it's different_

_OHiccup: I grew allot and so I made that I still owe Astrid a new axe like my sword_

_Snoutlout: Why_

_OAstrid: Will he didn't know he needed a new own until that on was to short so I had to be his leg so to speak as payment I asked for said axe_

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Okay...okay...

... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches

Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up,

stabilizing him.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Thanks bud.

Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps

together.

Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make

their way toward the door.

Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene),

revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.

Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to

Toothless, alarmed.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Toothless? Stay here, bud.

Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks

outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,

revealing...

... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.

SNOTLOUT

Come on guys, get ready! Hold on

tight! Here we go!

A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a

variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing

vista in which:

_YHiccup: Wait why is Snoutlout the teacher Astrids done it longer_

_OAstrid: Well me, Toothless and ye dad wouldn't leave you side unless we had to. That morning I left 5 minutes before you woke up due to chefs orders to get a proper wash and changed, we tried moving Toothless with little success and the dragons wouldn't help_

Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the

rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there

isn't a sword in sight.

Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire

onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it

into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in

his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats

his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to

check it for size.

Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him

on the step.

HICCUP

I knew it. I'm dead.

Stoick laughs.

STOICK

No, but you gave it your best shot.

He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to

the transformed village.

STOICK (CONT'D)

So? What do you think?

Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.

Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.

VIKING #1

Hey look! It's Hiccup!

They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.

VIKING #2

Hiccup, how you doin' mate?

VIKING #3

It's great to see you up and about.

STOICK

(SWEETLY)

Turns out all we needed was a

little more of...

(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY

AT HICCUP)

... this.

HICCUP

(PLAYING ALONG)

You just gestured to all of me.

GOBBER (O.S.)

Well. Most of you.

Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.

GOBBER (CONT'D)

(re: the prosthetic leg)

That bit's my handiwork. With a

little Hiccup flare thrown in.

Think it'll do?

HICCUP

(bittersweet, coming to

TERMS)

I might make a few tweaks.

_Gobber: Well I was warned I guess_

_The room fills with laughter_

Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils

with a grumble.

ASTRID

That's for scaring me.

HICCUP

(PROTESTING)

What, is it always going to be this

way? Cause I...

She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and

hollers follow.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

... could get used to it.

_Snoutlout: Lucky _

_YAstrid: What jealous_

_Snoutlout: Yes_

_OAstrid: By the way that's when the unofficial relationship started_

Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and

tail.

GOBBER

Welcome home.

Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several

unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.

VIKING

Night Fury, get down!

Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongues wagging. Amidst

the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a

sheepish grin.

CLOSE ON

Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.

The two pieces click together, forming a single shape.

Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal.

The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns

emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.

CUT BACK TO REVEAL...

Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid

backs her Nadder into position.

HICCUP

(TO TOOTHLESS)

You ready?

Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'

From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

This... is Berk.

(BEAT)

It snows nine months of the year...

and hails the other three.

They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid

follows, giving chase.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

Any food that grows here is tough

and tasteless. The people that grow

here are even more so.

Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -

under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between

ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

The only upsides are the pets.

While other places have...ponies or

parrots, we have...

Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky,

rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with

blazing, multicoloured dragons.

Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the

blinding sun.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)

(PROUDLY)

... dragons.

FADE TO WHITE

_Dragon: Well that's how you make peace with dragons. In about 2 years from that point(pointing to the screen) I'll bring you back to watch the second part_

_Snoutlout: wow that should be amazing_

_Dragon: Ok and this time all the older teens will be here with Valka_


End file.
